How It All Happened
by soccergurl1990
Summary: Chapter 24 up! COMPLETE! Ever wonder how Bob and Helen Parr met? Well here's your answer. My first 'The Incredibles' fic, rated just to be safe. HB fluff, R&R please!
1. 16 Year Anniversary

A/N: Hello, I hope you all like my story, it should be a hit! It's my first 'The Incredibles' fic! I love this movie and I went to go see it 2 times already! So here it is, chapter 1!

Note: This takes place one year after the movie.

Disclaimer: I so do not own 'The Incredibles' or any of the characters, Pixar/Disney do.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 1: 16 Year Anniversary

It was Bob and Helen Parr's 16 year anniversary and they celebrated it by first going out to a fancy Italian restaurant then taking a walk in the park.

"That was great honey." Helen Parr stated as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm glad you liked it honey." Bob Parr answered

Bob and Helen walked in silence for a few seconds, then Helen broke the silence "Wow," said Helen with amazement in her voice "I forgot what it's like to have a night off like this!"

"I know!" stated Bob, since the **S**uperhero **R**elocation **P**rogram was cut, they haven't had a night off since, Bob and Helen Parr were two most famous supers in their day, fifteen years from last year, Bob Parr was also called Mr. Incredible to all of the non-super people when he wasn't in his suit. He had the power of super-strength Helen Parr was also called Elastigirl. She had the power to stretch herself into any shape the situation requires. They kept their identities safe but Bob has a really hard time doing that. Especially when he was forced to hide them.

They walked towards their house and quietly walked in trying not to wake their three children Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack.

Violet is the oldest and is 15 years old and has super powers like her parents, she has the ability to generate force fields and turn invisible which is a big help on her little brother. Dash is the middle child and is 11 years old and has super speed which he loves to use to get on peoples nerves. Jack-Jack is the youngest and is only 1 years old and has the power of shape-shifting, he can turn into anything when anybody gets him mad

When they walked by the living room they felt like somebody was watching them. They turned around and saw a garment of clothing reach over, and not even touch the string on the lamp, turn on the lamp and swing the chair around as Violet returned to normal.

"Did you forget something?" Asked Violet in a very stern voice.

"No," answered Helen "there was dinner on the stove, and..."

Violet cut her off, "Our tradition?"

Bob and Helen looked at each other with confused looks on their faces and then suddenly realized "I'm so sorry," apologized Helen "we forgot and..."

"We forgive you," stated a voice that came out from behind the couch, it was Dash, he was also up "now tell us!"

"No," stated a tired Helen, she looked at the clock "It's eleven at night. Tommrow, I..."

"But that would be breaking the tradition!" exclaimed Violet "It's the weekend and you've told us how you guys met and how you got married all the way up to when you were pregnant with me, since we were able to understand you!"

"Yeah mom!" exclaimed a very hyper Dash. "Don't ruin the tradition!"

Helen looked around at her two oldest children and they were desperate, they loved that story. Even Bob looked like he wanted to hear it.

Helen sighed, "Alright," stated Helen, she could not win, she started the story.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: First chapter complete, hope you all like it so far, sorry it's so short, I swear the other chapters will be longer. Now you know what to do, click the lavender button at the bottom and review please. Till next time...

soccergurl1990


	2. The New Girl in Town

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2!

Note: When I call Bob "Bob Golden" in "Disney Adventures" magazine it said his former name was Robert Golden and his new name is Robert Parr, so I'm figuring that if that was his last name before it was before the SRP, so that's why I'm using it. One more thing, when I say that Elastigirl's rich, I say it to build up suspense and she does look rich because of her old suit and the way it looks.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 2: A new girl in town

Bob Golden (a.k.a. Mr. Incredible) and Lucius Best (a.k.a. Frozone) walked down the streets patrolling any sign of crime in their regular clothes, when Frozone asked a question.

"Hey," said Frozone getting Mr. Incredible's attention "you here about that new super girl?"

"No," answered Mr. Incredible "why?"

"'Cause she's the hot new super in town!" stated Frozone

"Really?" asked Mr. Incredible "Where did you hear that?"

"It's all over the news!" exclaimed Frozone

"Well," started Mr. Incredible "I barely have time to sleep, when would I have time to watch the news or even read about it."

"Man," started Frozone "you work too hard, besides, this girl is taking up all of the crimes to herself. Apparently, after what I heard, she's had a whole generation of supers in her family, so she's like really rich or something like that!"

"What's her name?" asked Mr. Incredible

"I don't remember," stated Frozone "But all I know is that she's from Georgia (A/N: that's where Holly Hunter's from) and maybe our luck we'll see her tonight!"

"If we don't know what she looks like," stated Mr. Incredible "then how will we be able to find her?"

"Well," started Frozone "We know what all the super girls look like in this town so if we see one we never saw before, that's her. I also have a hint of what she looks like so if I'm with you when you see her, then I'll point you out to her."

Frozone and Mr. Incredible walked by a tv set on a newsstand that had the news on. It was talking about the new super.

"That's her!" exclaimed Frozone "That's the new super!"

Mr. Incredible looked at her and stared at her in awe, she was cute! She had aburban hair that went down to her shoulders and she was wearing her white super suit that had an 'E' emblem in the front and her gloves, boots, and mask were red and they were all sparkly.

"Hello," Frozone snapped in front of Mr. Incredible's eyes "anybody there?"

Mr. Incredible woke up from his daze, "Sorry," Mr. Incredible apologized "it's just that . . . "

"Yeah I know," stated Frozone "you give that gazed off into space and drool look whenever you look at a cute girl. Somebody's in L-O-V-E, LOVE! Her name's Elastigirl! Now I remember!"

Mr. Incredible gave him a look and they walked off.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Earlier that day . . .

"HELEN!" screamed a woman that was very impatient "HELEEEEENNNNN!"

The lady walked downstairs as she saw all the moving men walk upstairs, downstairs, left, right, and forward. When she saw the nurse.

"Nurse!" she said as she got the nurses attention "Have you seen Helen?"

"She out in the pool," stated the nurse "why?"

"Why is she there?" asked the woman "she's supposed to be getting ready for her fitting!"

The nurse gave her a confused look.

"For her supersuit enlarging and to put new technology. This woman I hear is the best supersuit maker ever! " Stated the woman "she's growing out of her old one anyway."

"You're going to replace her old one?" asked the nurse "But she loves that thing like a child!"

"No, I'm not going to replace her old suit!" exclaimed the woman.

"Who's the woman?" asked the nurse

"Her name's Edna Mode." Answered the woman "Now If you excuse me, I'll be getting her." She started to walk away but stopped as she put her fingers on her head and shut her eyes tight and she was gone.

The next thing you knew she was at the pool staring at her daughter with disbelief and frustration for her daughter was sitting on a float raft reading a book and listening to her music while twirling her hair.

"Helen!" yelled the woman, she yelled so loud that the daughter shrieked and she fell off her raft and fell into the water.

"Mother!" yelled the girl "You scared me and now my book and cd player is all wet!" She picked up the book and headphones and stretched out her arm and put then on the edge of the pool. She turned around glared at her mother.

"How old are you again?" her mother asked "15, 16?"

"I'm 25 mother, thank you very much!" said Helen sarcastically

Her mother huffed "Never know it!" stated the mother "What are you doing out here?"

"Reading." Said Helen

"Well were supposed to be at Edna's in a half an hour!" exclaimed her mother "Get ready!"

"Oh my gosh mom," yelled Helen "I'm so sorry, I lost track of time!" Helen got out of the pool, put on her sandals and wrapped a towel around her and started to walk out when a man came out.

"How's my two favorite women?" asked the man

"Darling," exclaimed the mom "how are you!"

"Wonderful!" exclaimed the man he turned to Helen "Helen! How's my sweet daughter?"

"Hi daddy!" welcomed Helen as she gave him a hug and walked away.

The mom sighed as Helen walked away "Sometimes I wonder."

"So do I," the dad agreed "but hey, what are we going to do? She's 25 and soon she'll have her own family and a husband, and soon she won't need us anymore."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Helen walked into her bedroom where it had dolls, stuffed animals and tons of stuff a little kid or a teenager would have.

She took a shower and walked out. She stopped at the door and didn't feel like walking all the way over to the other side of the room, so she stretched her arm all the way over to the other side and grabbed her white supersuit, red sparkly boots, gloves, and mask along with her utility belt. She got changed into it and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Elastigirl," she started "you make me wonder sometimes."

She grabbed some extra clothes and ran off to her mom.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: I hope you liked it! I know Elastigirl seems way out of character but she'll start to grow up more when she meets Mr. Incredible and the a terrible event later on. The next chapter will be up soon! Now you know what to do, review please! Till next time . . .

soccergurl1990


	3. At Edna's

A/N: Here's the third chapter! And to anyone that thinks that Elastigirl's parents are rich, I just made that up, I don't know if she is or not. Sorry if I confused anyone!

Note: In the same magazine as I got Mr. Incredible's last name is the same place I got Elastigirl's last name in this chapter, it mentioned not only Parr and Golden but it mention a name that wasn't Mr. Incredible's and that's what I'm using as her maiden name.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 3: At Edna's

"Okay mom, I'm ready." Stated Helen, she walked down the stairs.

"Oh good!" Exclaimed her mom

"Is dad coming?" Helen asked

"Oh no," stated her mom "he has to go to the doctor."

Helen nodded her head, "Okay."

"All right then," exclaimed the mom "lets go!" she grabbed Helen as the mom teleported them to the front gate of Edna Mode's.

"Here we are!" Exclaimed the mom, she went up to the speaker and spoke into it "Hello!"

A person came up on the screen, "Hello," greeted the man sternly "do you have an appointment?"

"Yes we do," answered the mom "Mary Truax, the fitting for my daughter Helen Truax."

The man flipped through some papers on the clipboard "Lets see here," he started. Then all of a sudden he was knocked down by what looked like a flying newspaper.

"Go away, David," stated a harsh toned woman. Then her face appeared on the screen. "Go check the electric fences. Hello, what you want?"

The two Truax ladies tilted their head to the side and stared at the peering eyes and nose. "Um . . . " started Mary "I'm Mary Truax and I'm here with my daughter Helen Truax also known as Elastigirl." She whispered to her daughter, "say hi!"

"Uh . . . hi!" said Helen nervously.

"Oh," started the woman "come in, come in! I've got the things for this appointment ready!"

Suddenly the gates opened slowly and they walked through them.

They walked in silence until they got to the top, they were very out of breath, then Helen said something "Why didn't you just teleport us here?"

"Because, I didn't want anyone to see us." Stated Mary.

"Oh," started Helen in a very matter-of-fact voice "but we just all of a sudden pop up at the gate unot . . . "

The door to the mansion opened up but they looked around at the opening but they saw nothing. Then they looked down and they saw a tiny lady standing at the door looking up at them as the two Truax ladies down at her.

"Come into my humble abode!" said the lady in a very husky voice "I'm Edna as you may know But you call me 'E'." Said Edna and she looked up at Helen "And you must be Elastigirl!" she said as she pulled her down and started pinching her cheeks. "You're a very pretty girl, just like me when I was your age, when I started designing for gods!" Edna threw her hands up in the air toward a statue of a god.

Mary and Helen stared at her blankly. _'Well, at least she has a sense of humor, not like my old designer!' _Helen thought as she rubbed her cheek.

Edna turned to them and motioned them to follow her. They followed down a long hall full of pasts super outfits while Edna went on about how she made the outfits and her pasts lessons and gains. Mary was stunned on how this designer was much better than her old one in Georgia but Helen thought could anyone die of boredom. Then they reached a door.

Edna typed in something and then an eye scanner popped up and along with it a tiny microphone she talked into, "Edna Mode," Said Edna firmly, all of a sudden a laser popped up and pointed it right at Mary and Helen which startled them. "And guests." Then the laser went back in its containment and Mary and Helen settled down as they followed her into her laboratory filled with computers.

"Step here." Edna told Helen as she pointed to a platform. When Helen stepped on it, a laser started scanning her from head to toe. "See what new technology does!" stated Edna as she turned to a computer which showed a picture of Helen as Elastigirl in her supersuit and a DNA picture and then the computer said something.

"Name Helen Truax, superhero name Elastigirl, age 25, power(s) flexibility." Stated Edna's computer.

Mary stared in awe as she looked at the computer. _'Wow, a lot more complex than our old designer was!' _Mary thought to herself.

Edna gestured Helen to come off the platform. Edna shook her head as she looked at her calculations "tsk, tsk, tsk," stated Edna in disgust "Your old designer had barely any technology on/in it! It's disgusting and I don't disgust easily darling!"

"Well we did live in Georgia" stated Mary "and we did live in the country side."

"Yes well your old designer didn't know what she was doing!" Exclaimed Edna. " Change out of your suit, you can go now come back in a couple of hours and it'll be ready."

Helen changed out of her supersuit and into the clothes she brought with her. "Thank you miss uh . . . E." said Mary she shook her hand and Helen and Mary left.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Well there you go the third chapter, the fourth one will be up soon! Now you know what to do, review please! Till next time . . .

soccergirl1990


	4. Mr Incredible, Meet Elastigirl and Vice ...

A/N: Here's chapter 4! This chapter Elastigirl meets Mr. Incredible in this chapter! YAY!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 4: Mr. Incredible meet Elastigirl and Vice Versa!

Helen and Mary Truax ran toward Edna's house, it was almost dark and Elastigirl had to go out and fight crime. They rang the doorbell and the door opened, they looked down as they tried to catch their breath.

"I need my supersuit!" stated Helen and gasped as she tried to catch her breath "It's almost dark! I need to go on night patrol!"

Edna motioned them in and they walked toward the lab. When they walked in, they went farther than they did earlier and they saw some chairs in front of a glass case. The seats started to move and Helen's suit came out from the side.

"Your suit can stretch as far as you can and still retain its shape, virtually indestructible," stated Edna as missiles hit the supersuit "sorry darling but it's dry clean only, I've been trying to work on getting supersuits to be machine washable, but I keep on failing." Edna sighed.

The supersuit came out from the other side looking like it had never been worn before! Helen stretched her arm out and grabbed it and asked Edna where the bathroom was. Edna pointed toward the door and Helen ran out it toward the bathroom. Minutes later she came out looking stunning!

"My best work, I must admit. Simple. Elegant, yet bold. You'll look fabulous darling, you will die!" Exclaimed Edna

Helen and Mary couldn't take it anymore, they burst out laughing so hard that they were clutching their stomachs. Edna gave them a look.

"What is so funny?" Edna asked sternly.

"Nothing." Answered Helen, she wiped a tear from the side of her eye, she looked at her watch _'Oh my gosh! It's 7:00!' _Helen screamed in her head. "I'm so sorry, guys, but I've got to go!" Apologized Helen.

"Go. Confront the problem! Fight, win!" exclaimed Edna. Helen started to walk away "And call me when you get back, darling. I enjoy or visits."

Helen stifled back a giggle as she ran out the door of the lab, into the living room, out of the front door and out the gate toward the city. Helen felt like nothing could get any better, but she was wrong . . .

For her future would change her life forever. For better things and worse things, were to come.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mr. Incredible and Frozone ran toward a robbery in the nearby bank.

"You freeze him," stated Mr. Incredible "and I'll take him to the cops!"

"Got ya!" Exclaimed Frozone

When they walked In, they started to get everybody to calm down as they raffled with the robber. But when they were having trouble, and they didn't even have the chance to fix it, a hand came flying out of nowhere and hitting the robber straight in the face. He turned around and saw the new super as she smiled a nervous smile at him.

Mr. Incredible still held the unconscious robber as Frozone froze him and Mr. Incredible took him to the to cops.

Mr. Incredible walked in as the new super tried to calm all the hostages down. Mr. Incredible walked toward her and smiled at her as they both helped get up a person.

The new super smiled at him as the last hostage was taken care of "Hi, I'm . . . " Started the new super, but Mr. Incredible cut her off.

"Elastigirl," stated Mr. Incredible "I know, you've been on the news a lot lately."

Elastigirl blushed when he finished looking down at the sidewalk. "I know."

"Oh," started Mr. Incredible "How rude of me, I didn't introduce myself! I'm Mr. Incredible!"

Elastigirl's eyes opened wide as she just realized who she was talking to "You're Mr. Incredible!" exclaimed Elastigirl "You're on the news more than me!"

Mr. Incredible stared blankly at the beautiful super "Um, yeah," stated Mr. Incredible "I do, not a lot lately, I'm, I'm not jealous or anything, it's just that, well you're on the news a lot lately and, well, I wanted to congratulate you for that." Mr. Incredible rubbed the back of his neck as he just finished saying random words that came out of his mouth.

Elastigirl started at him for a moment and then smiled "Thanks!"

Just then Frozone came sliding through his trail of ice from down the street "Hey, Incredible!"

Mr. Incredible didn't say anything as Frozone slid through, he just couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful super.

Frozone just started at them as they looked into each others eyes. Then Mr. Incredible said something, "Um," started Mr. Incredible "as an honor to all the new supers in our town, we have a party to welcome them here."

"We do?" asked Frozone

"Just go with me here!" Mr. Incredible whispered to his pal as Frozone smiled at him "Yeah, and we would really appreciate it if you would come, well of course it is in honor of you, next Thursday, 7:00."

"Really?" asked Elastigirl "I'll be there then! Good-bye then!" Elastigirl stretched her way off toward the sunset in a graceful manner.

Mr. Incredible whistled a pretty girl whistle. He came back to the present as he turned around to face his pal.

Frozone shook his head "You are one slick man!" exclaimed Frozone

"Oh, would you be quite!" exclaimed Mr. Incredible as they walked off.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: I hope you all like it! I always update every two days but I'm sorry, I won't be able to update Saturday because I'm going away for the weekend so I'll try to update sometime Sunday or Monday, sorry for the inconvience. Till next time . . .

soccergurl1990


	5. The Party

A/N: I am absolutely sorry that I haven't updated in a week, but I was supposed to be on a weekend vacation the week before to visit my grandfather but he all of a sudden died there so then I had to go to his funeral last week, so yeah, well here it is chapter 5!

Note: The only person in this story that is mine is Isolator.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 5: The Party

Helen walked home after a hard nights work. Smiling, she went up to her room quietly as too not wake up her parents.

She opened the door to her room and sat on top of her bed, and sighed, she was sore all over but felt good. For she thought of her party in honor of her! Was it really what they do, or was it a way of Mr. Incredible getting to her heart?

Whatever it was, it was working!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The night of the party was thankfully a crime fighting free night! There was every super there of Metroville apparently.

Every super welcomed her to the city, but there was one super that wasn't too thrilled to have her there. She had a group of girls which was apparently apart of her little clique.

She walked over to her and gave her a glance "So you're the new super huh?" asked the other snobbish super

"Yeah," answered Elastigirl "I'm . . . " Elastigirl stood up and put her hand out but all the super did was flick her hair out of the way.

"I know who you are," stated the super "Name's Isolator, Hear your 'See-through guys'' daughter huh?"

"Yeah," started Elastigirl while staring to get nervous "he was popular back in the day."

"Yeah right!" Started Isolator "You wish you were!" She turned over to look at Mr. Incredible "Hear you and Mr. Incredible are together!"

"No," stated Elastigirl "I barely know him!"

Isolator leaned toward her "Well," started Isolator "Think twice, cause you'll never get him."

"Oh," stated Elastigirl "how do you know that?"

Isolator glared at her "Whatever!" exclaimed Isolator and she walked away.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The party ended and everybody walked out except Frozone, Mr. Incredible, and Elastigirl.

"Elastigirl!" exclaimed Mr. Incredible "What are you doing here?"

"I want to help you guys clean up!" stated Elastigirl

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" stated Mr. Incredible

"Yes I do," stated Elastigirl "besides, it's not like I can do this stuff at my house since I have butlers and nurses."

"Oh," started Mr. Incredible "so the rumors are true?"

"Yes, every single one of them!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Mr. Incredible

Elastigirl laughed and Mr. Incredible looked at her and Elastigirl stopped laughing "What?" she asked

"Nothing!" stated Mr. Incredible as he came back into this world "Listen, it's getting late, why don't I take you home."

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" stated Elastigirl

"But I insist!" stated Mr. Incredible "Besides, I will give us a chance to get to know each other a little bit better!"

"Okay!" exclaimed Helen as they walked out of the house.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They got to Elastigirl's front gate and stood there. Mr. Incredible knew that he wouldn't be let in.

"This is my place." Stated Elastigirl

"Wow," started Mr. Incredible as he stared at her house in awe "it's sure big!"

"I know," stated Elastigirl "sometimes I wish it wasn't so rich sometimes."

"Why?" asked Mr. Incredible

"Because I can barely go anywhere without a guard following me!" exclaimed Elastigirl

Mr. Incredible nodded his head "Oh," stated Mr. Incredible

Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible stood there for a moment, then Elastigirl broke the silence "Well, I better get inside before my parents call out my guards." Stated Elastigirl with a chuckle

"Oh," started Mr. Incredible "goodnight then!"

Mr. Incredible started walking off and then he decided to ask her something "Wait!" Exclaimed Mr. Incredible as she turned around briskly, her long aburban hair in her headband swung around with her.

"What?" asked Elastigirl

"Do you want to, you know, go . . . go on a... date this weekend?" asked Mr. Incredible nervously.

Elastigirl started at him for a moment and then smiled "Sure!" answered Elastigirl

"Great!" exclaimed Mr. Incredible "See you around!"

Elastigirl watched him run off, she turned around and skipped off to her house _'YES!'_ she thought to herself.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Well there you go, chapter 5, I hope you all like it! I promise chapter 6 won't be delayed! Now you know what to do, review please! Till next time . . .

soccergurl1990


	6. The Date

A/N: See I told you I'd update on time! Well here it is, chapter 6! Now read please!

Note: During the date they have their masks off

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 6: The Date

A couple of days later she saw Mr. Incredible again. She went up to him and asked him a quick question.

"Hey, by the way what's your name?"asked Elastigirl.

Mr. Incredible smiled at her "It's Robert, Robert Golden." Answered Mr. Incredible "What's yours?"

"Helen, Helen Truax."Answered Elastigirl

They smiled at each other and ran off to fight more evil.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Elastigirl opened the door to her house and was faced by a stunning looking Mr. Incredible that handed her a small bouquet of pale pink flowers.

Helen took them and took a big whiff "Wow," stated an amazed Elastigirl she opened her eyes and looked up at him "these are beautiful!"

"I heard your favorite color is pink, so I bought you some."

"Aw, that's so sweet, thanks!" exclaimed Elastigirl. She turned around toward the opening of the door "Bye mom, I'll be home by ten!"

They walked away toward the front gate and walked off.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They went first to a fancy French restaurant called 'Au Revoir'. Bob had already made reservations, so they had no trouble finding a seat.

They sat down at their table and ordered what they wanted. "Wow. This place is amazing!"

"Yeah," stated Bob "It's the only place I could find tonight!"

Helen laughed "So," started Helen "How long have you lived here in Metrocity?"

"All my life!" stated Bob, she looked at her for a minute _'Where have I seen her before other than a couple days ago?' _Bob asked himself.

Helen noticed him staring at her "What?" she asked "Do I have something on my teeth?"

"Oh, no!" stated Bob "Nothing at all."

"So, you've lived here all your life?"

"Yes!"

Helen and Bob laughed and ate their fabulous dinner and left toward the park.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Helen and Bob were walking in the park talking all the way through about their past villains, life, parents, etc.

"So, you have a brother?" asked Bob

"Yeah, his name is James." Answered Helen "He's inheriting all the fortune after my parents pass away."

"Why not you?" asked Bob

"Because my parents want the fortune to go to the oldest." Stated Helen "Besides, I don't want the fortune!"

"Why not?" asked Bob

"Because, like I told you before, I'm not very fond of being rich." Stated Helen again

"Oh, yeah." Remembered Bob.

They walked off out of the park toward Helen's mansion.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They walked up toward the door, after the guard letting them in. They looked into each others eyes for a moment.

"I had a great time tonight." Stated Helen

"Glad you did!" stated Bob. He took her hands and closed his eyes as he leaned down toward Helen.

Helen closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. They wrapped their hands around each other as they were locked in a passionate kiss.

Bob and Helen let go after a moment "Goodnight!" said Bob

"Goodnight!" said Helen. Bob walked away and Helen walked in the door, she smiled to herself, she felt like she had never been happier.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: I know, that was chessey, well anyway, review please! Till next time . . .

soccergurl1990


	7. Meeting the others parents

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update! My parents were gone and I had to go to my friend's house and she didn't have a computer, so yeah! Here's the 7th chapter! They meet the other's parents! Well read please!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 7: Meeting the other's parents

Mr. Incredible was running toward a robber when another came out of the ally with Elastigirl chasing the other one.

Elastigirl saw him and smiled, she turned her attention back toward the robber. They followed them all the way down toward a 'Dead End'. They grabbed them and gave them to the police, they got a thank you and went off.

They were silent for a moment and then Mr. Incredible broke the silence "So, how's it going?"

"Good, how about you?" asked Elastigirl

"Great!" stated Mr. Incredible

There was an awkward silence that followed but Mr. Incredible broke the silence "So, um, have you met my parents?"

Elastigirl stared at him for a moment "Um, no I haven't."

"Oh," started Mr. Incredible "well I told them about you and well they're thrilled and really want to meet you!"

"Really!" stated Elastigirl feeling flattered "I'd love to meet your parents!"

"Really?" asked Mr. Incredible "Because my mom wants you over for dinner tomorrow night!"

"Okay!" stated Elastigirl "What time should I be over?"

"At six, she starts dinner early, especially when she cooks for someone special."

"Okay then! I'll see you tomorrow!" exclaimed Elastigirl

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next day Mr. Incredible waited for Elastigirl to come while his parents started making dinner.

"Are you done Marge!?" screamed a man

"What!?" screamed a woman named Marge "I can't hear you!"

"ARE YOU DONE?" screamed a very impatient man

"Oh, yeah, it's all done!" stated a Marge

"Good," stated a man "because Bob's girlfriend is going to be here any minute now! By the way put on your hearing aid!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Marge

"PUT ON YOUR HEARING AID!" screamed the man

"Okay!" exclaimed Marge "You don't have to yell!" She went over to the kitchen table and put it on.

The doorbell rang, and Mr. Incredible's parents ran over to the door to greet her as Mr. Incredible told them what not to do.

"...and mom, make sure your hearing aid's on, please." begged Mr. Incredible

"It's on!" stated Marge

"Good." Sighed Mr. Incredible. He opened the door to a beautiful woman in a black dress

"Hi, I brought pie!" stated Elastigirl nervously, not knowing what to say

Mr. Incredible's parents pushed him out of the way of the door and went up and greeted her.

Mr. Incredible got up "Helen, this is my parents, Marge and Tim." Stated Bob "Mom dad, this is my girlfriend Helen."

"Nice to meet you!" greeted Helen

Tim moved over to Bob and whispered in his ear "You picked a good one, son!" whispered Tim as he patted his son's back. Helen overheard this and blushed.

There was a moment of silence and then Marge broke it "Don't just stand there," stated Marge "Come on in!" She grabbed the pie out of Helen's hand and they walked over to the dining room.

They sat down in the four chairs as Marge brought the food from the kitchen and sat at down In the middle of the table.

They started eating when Tim asked a question "You're a super too?"

"Yes," stated Helen "I have the ability to stretch like elastic."

"So your Elastigirl?" asked Tim

"Yes." Stated Helen "So are you both supers, one of you supers, or are none of you supers?"

"I'm the only one that's a super." Stated Tim "She's not."

"Oh," stated Helen "What's your power?"

"I have the ability to shoot fire from my hands." Stated Tim "Yep, back in the old days I and See-Through guy used to have loads of fun fighting crime!"

Helen's eyes went wide "See-Through guy's my dad!" exclaimed Helen

Tim's mouth dropped open and so did Bob's "That's why you look so familiar!" gasped Bob

"Your Dan's little girl!" Exclaimed Tim "Remember Bob, the baby pictures that came after Dan and his wife Mary moved back to Georgia!"

"Yeah, I remember!" Stated Bob

"Wow!" stammered Tim

They turned to Marge who was sitting there eating like she hadn't heard a thing at all!

"Marge!" exclaimed Tim

Silence

"MARGE!" screamed Tim

Marge screamed and turned around "What!?" exclaimed Marge

"IS YOUR HEARING AID ON?!" Asked Tim

"Oh," said Marge apologetically "I must've turned it off!"

Tim sighed, they kept on eating and then Helen offered to help clean up as the boys watched Sunday night football in the living room.

They finished and Bob and Helen were about to go.

"Say hi to your parents for me!" stated Tim

Helen smiled and she and Bob walked off toward her house.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When they got there, they looked at each other for a moment and then the door opened to both Helen's parents standing right there with a camera in their hand.

They took a picture "MOTHER!" screamed Helen "What are you doing?"

"Well honey, I just wanted to see who your boyfriend is and introduce myself!" stated Mary she turned to Bob "Hi, I'm Mary!"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Truax." Greeted Bob

Bob turned to Helen's dad "Hi, I'm Bob."

He started at him and then gave a sly grin "Hi, I'm Dan." Then Bob turned back to Helen.

Helen turned to her mom who started to tear up "Oh, my baby's all grown up!" screamed Mary who started to wail.

Helen's eyes grew wide as she tried to calm her down "Mom, it's okay, don't cry!"

Dan turned to Bob and motioned Bob to come with him. Dan led them out of the doorway up the marble staircase toward a door which he opened. Inside was a whole bunch of newsreels, pictures, cards, awards, etc.

Dan motioned him to sit down, and Bob took a seat. He stared up at the stuff "Wow," stated Bob "this place is amazing!"

"Yeah," stated Dan "forty years in the super business, then me, my wife, and your father retired once you and my children were old enough to work in the super business."

Bob's eyes widened "How did you know I was Flame-Thrower's son?" asked Bob

"You look just like him when he was your age." Stated Dan he laughed "Good times, good times."

There was a moment of silence and then Dan said something "So your going out with my daughter huh?" asked Dan

Bob stared at him for a moment "Yeah."

"Listen," started Dan getting Bob's attention "you're a great kid and your making my daughter happier than I've ever seen her in my life! But if I have to if you make her cry, I'll have to kill you, you know that right?"

Bob looked scared for a moment, then smiled "I would never want to break her heart!"

Dan was about to say something when he heard somebody call his name "DAN! Get down here!"

"Lets go down shall we?" asked Dan

They went downstairs to see an impatient wife and a smiling girlfriend.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bob and Helen walked outside "So what did my dad say?" asked Helen

"Oh, nothing!" stated Bob

"Good!" stated Helen she leaned up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips "Goodnight."

Bob watched her walk in the door and left toward his house.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I don't like him!" exclaimed Mary

"Why not?" asked Dan "He's a good kid and he's Tim's son!"

"That dirtbag?" asked Mary "He married a non-super!"

"So . . . " started Dan, waiting for an answer

"So . . . I don't like him!" exclaimed Mary "And that's final!"

She slumped down on the bed and turned off the light off. Dan sighed and turned the light off on the side of his bed too.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: What do you think? I hope you all like it! Now you know what to do! Review please! Till next time . . .

soccergurl1990


	8. Interviews & a physic warning on Christm...

A/N: Guess what? This chapter is going to be a Christmas chapter! YAY! This chapter is going to be about the interviews at the very beginning of the movie! I'm sorry I don't get the quotes right, I got some of them right at least and sorry if they're not in order.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 8: Interviews & a physic warning on Christmas

Two months later . . .

Helen walked out of her house all bundled up in winter clothes that Edna gave her that was part of her super suit for winter to disguise herself when she walked out in the cold being Elastigirl.

She was walking toward the front gate when a snowball was thrown at her. "Hey!" exclaimed Elastigirl looking around to see who did it. She shrugged and turned around when another one was thrown at her. She turned around and heard a familiar laugh "Bob!"

Mr. Incredible came out from behind the tree laughing "Man, you caught me!" yelled Mr. Incredible.

Elastigirl ran over to him and gave him a big hug "Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Elastigirl

"Thanks! You too!" thanked Mr. Incredible. He gave her a kiss and let go.

Elastigirl looked at him for a moment "Why aren't you at the interview or at least going there?"

"Because Frozone and I decided to wait for you!" stated Mr. Incredible. He turned toward the front of the gate and Elastigirl turned around to see what she was looking at and to her surprise was Mr. Incredible's 'Incredimobile' with Frozone waving from inside!

Elastigirl's mouth dropped open when she saw it! She had never ridden in it before! "Wow!"

"It was Frozone's idea." Stated Mr. Incredible "Not mine, um, my Christmas present is going to be better!"

Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible walked out toward the car and got in. Mr. Incredible was in the driver seat, Elastigirl was in the passenger, and Frozone was in the back.

As they left the gate and got onto the street, the regular car started changing into 'The Incredimobile'!

"Hold on tight," stated Mr. Incredible to Elastigirl as he was putting in the coridinates to the TV station "It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

The car started going a hundred miles an hour. Mr. Incredible and Frozone sat back like there was no problem whatsoever! Mr. Incredible turned to the passenger seat to find Elastigirl literally holding onto her seat for dear life with her eyes closed and muttering something along the lines of 'Please don't let me die! Please don't let me die!'

They soon got to the tv station. Elastigirl opened her eyes and had a huge smile on her face!

"Woah!" screamed Elastigirl "Who's up for round two?!"

Both Mr. Incredible and Frozone started at her for a second and then started to laugh. They got out of the car and walked up toward the tv station.

Elastigirl looked at her cell phone, they had an hour till they were interviewed! She looked to her left and saw a physic booth right by the entrance way.

Elastigirl shirked "Come on Bob!" demanded Elastigirl while trying to pull him toward the booth "I love physic booths!"

Mr. Incredible sighed as he was pulled toward the booth. Elastigirl sat down in front of the booth.

"I am Madam Perpenduts!" stated Madam Perpenduts "I can see into the future by my crystal ball!"

Elastigirl and Madam Perpenduts leaned in closer to the crystal ball "I see three very good things in the next two years!" stated Madam Perpenduts. Elastigirl clapped her hands in joy "And 2 very bad things in the next year!" Elastigirl frowned "I can't see what they are but I can feel that one of the very bad things has to do with a fire that causes it!"

Elastigirl frowned and the smiled "Thank you!" she said she paid her and whispered something in Mr. Incredible's ear "Please do it, For me?"

"Fine." Sighed Mr. Incredible

Both Mr. Incredible and Madam Perpenduts leaned down to the crystal ball "I see a marriage in your future!"

Mr. Incredible smiled "Yes," stated Mr. Incredible "I'm going to ask the love of my life to marry me tonight! It's that girl that you just asked to see her future."

"No! Don't!" stated Madam Perpenduts

Mr. Incredible looked confused "Why?"

"Because, the bad thing that happens will delay the marriage." Stated Madam Perpenduts "She wouldn't want to get married until a month and a half later!"

Mr. Incredible frowned.

"Don't ask to marry yet, wait." Stated Madam Perpenduts

Mr. Incredible thanked her and paid her. He turned around to see that Elastigirl wasn't there. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that she didn't hear that.

"She's over at the corner store." Stated Madam Perpenduts

Mr. Incredible looked over to the left, to see that Elastigirl was looking through the window of a store.

He looked at his watch, forty-five minutes until the shooting.

"Honey!" screamed Elastigirl

"Lets go," demanded Mr. Incredible "We have forty-five minutes until the interviews."

They turned around toward the physic booth and to find that it disappeared!

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl looked confused "Woah!" They both said in unison

Frozone came running toward them from behind them "Come on you guys, we have thirty-five minutes before the interview!" stated Frozone. He looked at them and looked at what they were staring at "What are you looking at?"

Mr. Incredible looked even more confused "Wasn't there a physic booth there just a few minutes ago?"

"No," stated Frozone "There's never been one there. And why would people be working on Christmas?"

Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible looked at each other "I guess you're right. The cold must be getting to us."

They walked off toward the studio and got ready.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later that night . . .

"Merry Christmas!" screamed a whole bunch of supers screamed just as a camera was about to take their picture. They got up and started going back to whatever they were doing.

Mr. Incredible found Elastigirl and led her toward the stairs where they sat down.

"Here," started Mr. Incredible as he pulled out a lovely, ruby necklace "Merry Christmas!" He took the necklace and gently put it around Elastigirl's neck.

Elastigirl's eyes filled with joyful tears "It . . . it's beautiful!" She jumped on top of him and gave him a big hug!

They kissed until somebody called everybody together. "Hey everybody, the interview's on!"

Everybody ran out into the living room and watched as 'Nifty Drive' started playing Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone's interviews.

Mr. Incredible was up first "Is this on?" asked Mr. Incredible while trying to put on the microphone "I can break through walls but I can't get this on!" Everybody laughed "No matter how many times you save the world, it always manages to get back in jeperody again. I feel like a maid, I just cleaned this mess, can we keep it clean for . . . for 10 minutes?"

Then Frozone's came on "Superladies," started Frozone "they're always trying to tell your secret identity, Think it will strengthen their relationship or something like that."

Mr. Incredible came on again "Of 'corse I would like to settle down," stated Mr. Incredible "and have a family!"

Elastigirl came on "Why would I want to settle down?" asked Elastigirl "I mean, come on, I'm at the top of my game I'm running out there with the big dogs Girls, come on, leaving the saving the world for the men? I don't think so!"

Everybody laughed as the interviews went on. Mr. Incredible looked at Elastigirl's necklace and thought _'Good thing I got there was a jewelry store open today! If not I had given her the ring, I would ask to marry her with. It's not like I believe what that Madam Perpenduts it's just that we've only been dating for a few months. Why rush it?'_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: I hope you like the chapter! Did the reason for Mr. Incredible not to ask yet foreshadow anything coming up in the next three chapters? YES IT DID! You'll be caught by surprise for what's going to happen next!

El Jugador: In the next three chapters' it will show Mary starting to show a liking to Mr. Incredible/Bob!

And if I don't update in time. . .

Happy Holidays!

soccergurl1990


	9. The Psychic Warning takes effect

A/N: Hi! I hope you all had a great Christmas! Well anyway, here's chapter 9!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 9: The Psychic warning takes effect

Four months had passed by and nothing of Madam Perpenduts warning had taken effect yet. No fire had taken place, nothing bad whatsoever than normal every day easy to defeat villains.

Bob was getting ready to go on another date with Helen. He was all dressed in a tuxedo, he took a case big enough to hold a diamond ring, he opened it and looked at the ring that he was use to ask his wife to be. He put it in his pocket fixed his tie and walked out of his bedroom.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He drove over to Helen's place to pick her up, he walked up to her door and knocked. The door opened and he was face-to-face with a shaking Mrs. Truax.

"Mrs. Truax," started Bob "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him with a tear streaked face "Th . . . th . . . there wa . . . was a fire a half an hour ago and . . . and Helen went to go save people from inside and . . . and Dan went to go get her fifteen minutes ago after we found out that she hadn't come out yet and now their saying that he hasn't come out yet either!" screamed Mrs. Truax while stuttering "And Dan has bad lung problems and I don't know if he's unconscious or dead or Helen is the same way!"

Bob thought about it for a moment and then a bad shock of realization came to him, Madam Perpenduts warning _'And 2 very bad things in the next year!' _He remembered_ 'I can't see what they are but I can feel that one of the very bad things has to do with a fire that causes it'_ Bob's mouth dropped open, he never believed in stuff like that, until now!

"I'll save them!" stated Bob

"How?" asked Mrs. Truax

"I have super-strength!" stated Bob "And I have see-through-fire thermal imaging goggles!"

Mrs. Truax nodded "Thank you." Thanked Mrs. Truax. She shut the door.

Bob ran off to his car, and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. But then he remembered _'Because, the bad thing that happens will delay the marriage. She wouldn't want to get married until a month and a half later!' _Bob sighed in relief, he knew that she wasn't going to die. But, what was the other very bad thing?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mr. Incredible got to the fire, it was an apartment.

A cop ran up to him "Oh, Mr. Incredible!" screamed the cop "Two supers are stuck in the building! We got everyone else out but they're stuck behind a room that had a whole bunch of rocks fall on the entranceway! We need you to knock it down and get them!"

Mr. Incredible nodded put on his goggles and ran into the building.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Inside it was so filled with smoke that he could hardly see where he was going, thankfully the goggles were able to keep track where Helen and Mr. Truax were.

He finally got there, it was true, there was a whole bunch rocks blocking the entrance way. He had no time, he took down a rock and looked through the rock, he saw Elastigirl and Mr. Truax laying unconscious, but far enough away to knock the rocks down. He took his fist and slammed it into the rocks, he ran over to Elastigirl and Mr. Truax, he checked Elastigirl's pulse, there was still a pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief.

He ran over to Mr. Truax and checked his pulse, it was very very faint, then he remembered what Madam Perpenduts said, this was the second very bad thing, Helen was going to lose her dad! He couldn't think that! Not right now! He grabbed Mr. Truax and Elastigirl and ran toward the entranceway but a whole bunch of rocks fell again.

He started to panic, there was no way out and the part behind the entranceway is probably engulfed in flames, but then he remembered there was a window. He ran over there and punched it. Tons of glass shattered on the outside and inside. He looked at his hand and blood was seeping through, staining his right glove. He didn't care, all he cared about was getting out right now.

He stuck his head out the window and started to scream, but with the crackling flames, the noise of fire trucks and screaming people, nobody could hear him. Then he remembered that he had a microphone that came out of his mask, he got it and turned it to the right frequency.

"Hello!" Mr. Incredible screamed "Hello, pick up, this is Mr. Incredible!"

A cop heard it and went over to pick it up "Mr. Incredible," started the cop "where are you? Did you find the supers?"

"Yes, I did!" stated Mr. Incredible "And I'm in the third row fourth window up!"

The cop looked up and saw Mr. Incredible waving toward him. He got a fireman's attention "Get out a trampoline out!" screamed the cop "We need to get Mr. Incredible out!"

The fireman nodded and he grabbed a whole bunch of fireman to bring out the trampoline and they set it down.

Mr. Incredible looked down and took a deep breath as he held onto Elastigirl and Mr. Truax tightly and jumped.

He landed lightly and bouncing a couple of times. He let got of Elastigirl and Mr. Truax, he looked over at both of them he checked their pulses one more time.

When he was done with Elastigirl he took her hand and he let a tear fall down. Mr. Incredible was about to get up but he had no strength, he laid his head down on the trampoline and stroked Elastigirl's hand "It's going to be okay."

Then all of a sudden she woke up, she looked around for a minute and she noticed that she was out of the building with Mr. Incredible, she smiled "Thank you." Thanked Elastigirl

Mr. Incredible smiled, "Your going to be okay!" stated Mr. Incredible "You and your father! He's a little weak but hopefully he'll be okay!"

Elastigirl's eyes widened "No!" exclaimed Elastigirl weakly as she passed out again, she wasted all of her energy.

Mr. Incredible smiled as she went into a deep slumber. Mr. Incredible stroked her hand before going unconscious.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Well there you go! Chapter 9! How do you like it? I hope you like it! Till next time . . .

soccergurl1990


	10. Very bad thing number 2 takes effect

A/N: Now it's going to get sad! Well here you go, chapter 10, there's going to be a surprise in the middle!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 10: Very bad thing #2 takes effect

Mr. Incredible stirred awake from unconsciousness very weakly, holding his head he sat up and noticed he was still in his uniform and on a hospital bed.

"How are we feeling?" asked a man's voice

Mr. Incredible turned around to see his old buddy Frozone sitting on one of the hospital chairs next to the bed "Hey, Zone!" exclaimed Mr. Incredible weakly "Where am I?"

"You're at the Super hospital." Answered Frozone

Mr. Incredible's eyes went wide as he remembered the fire and what happened "Are they okay?"

"Yes, they're fine." Answered Frozone "Elastigirl has a few minor burns and just needed some fresh air in her and, well,"

"Well, what?" asked Mr. Incredible

"Her father probably won't make it," answered Frozone "he has a very slight chance of making it, he had too many lung problems and it would take a miracle for him to make it."

Mr. Incredible couldn't believe it, of corse, he didn't know what to believe any more "Can I go see them?"

"Yeah," answered Frozone "the doctor said that your hand will be fine, just ten stitches, nothing else is wrong, they said as soon as you wake up you can go. Now I'm going home and getting some sleep. It's one o'clock in the morning!"

Mr. Incredible looked at his hand, it was wrapped up in a bandage and it was hard to move it. Mr. Incredible caught Frozone's attention "Hey, Zone," started Mr. Incredible, Frozone turned around "Thanks."

"No problem man." Stated Frozone "You get some rest, see you tommrow, do you need a ride?"

"No thanks," answered Mr. Incredible Frozone nodded and walked out "I think I'll stay the night."

Mr. Incredible walked out of the room and looked toward the receptionists desk and saw a doctor talking to shaking woman, she looked familiar, it was Mrs. Truax "Mrs. Truax!" exclaimed Mr. Incredible quietly to not wake the patients but loud enough for her to hear him.

She turned around to see who it was, she didn't recognize who it was at first but then it came to her "Bob!" screamed Mrs. Truax, she ran over to him and gave him a hug, she let go and looked up at him with a tear streaked face "Oh, Bob, it's terrible, Dan isn't going to live!" she screamed and started to sob again.

The doctor came over toward them "Mrs. Truax, are you going to stay?" asked the doctor

Mrs. Truax nodded and as she was walking away, Mr. Incredible stopped her "Mrs. Truax, you need some sleep, I'll stay. I'll call you if anything happens."

Mrs. Truax nodded and patted his shoulder "You're a good kid." Complimented Mrs. Truax as she walked off.

The doctor turned to him, "Okay, well then," started the doctor "Mr. Truax is in room 205A and Ms. Truax is in room 206A"

Mr. Incredible nodded "Thanks." He walked off toward the opposite direction, he stopped in Elastigirl's doorway, he looked in and saw a pitiful sight, she was hooked up to IV's and there was a tube going through her nose.

He walked in and sat on one of the chairs next to the bed. He sighed "Hey baby," started Mr. Incredible "I hate to see you like this, it hurts me so much." He hung his head for a second "I love you so much." He took his hand and stroked her cheek, it was so cold, he started to cry but her blinked away the tears.

He started to get up "I'm going to go see your dad for a few minutes," stated Mr. Incredible "Alright." he leaned over her and gave her a peck on her forehead "See you later."

He walked out and walked toward Mr. Truax's room. He walked in and sat on one of the seats and looked at him, he was very pale and the heart monitor was going fast, Mr. Incredible knew he wasn't going to live much longer.

"Sir," started Mr. Incredible "I love your daughter very much and I'm hoping to marry her soon." Mr. Incredible looked at him, he didn't even flinch, he felt stupid, talking to himself, like talking to a wall.

"I give you permission, sir." Stated a very weak voice

Mr. Incredible jumped when he heard the voice, he looked at Mr. Truax and saw that he was awake.

Mr. Truax gave him a very weak smile "You're a good kid." Stated Mr. Truax "I have faith in you."

Mr. Incredible smiled "Thanks."

"You are the first boy to ever treat my little girl right," stated Mr. Truax "and . . . Wow!"

Mr. Incredible looked confused "Dash?"

"It's the first time I've ever stayed up this late!" screamed Mr. Truax

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Dash!" screamed Bob "Be quite!"

"Yeah Dash!" screamed Violet "Mom and dad stayed up late to tell us this story _again_, and your interrupting them!"

Dash huffed "Sorry!"

Bob cleared his throat "As I was saying, until I was rudely interrupted, Mr. Truax had just woken up . . . "

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"...I have faith in you."

Mr. Incredible smiled "Thanks."

"You're the first boy to ever treat my little girl right," stated Mr. Truax "and I expect you to treat her right and take care of her."

Mr. Incredible wiped away a tear "I will," stated Mr. Incredible "you can count on that!"

"Good, and . . . " before Mr. Truax could finish his sentence, he went into a terrible coughing fit. He started to cough up blood, he stopped "don't call the nurse," he wheezed "Tell Helen that I'm gone, don't let anybody else tell her, and that I love her." He stopped, he wheezed for the last time, he closed his eyes and went limp, the heart monitor screeched.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mr. Incredible went out to the receptionist desk and told them that Dan Truax had just died. He watched the doctors roll a stretcher into the room.

He called Mrs. Truax and told her what happened, she was mostly silent, but he could hear heavy, shuttering breathing, he could tell she was crying.

"I'm sorry," stated Mr. Incredible "Get some sleep, come here in the morning."

"Okay," stated Mrs. Truax "I want you to tell Helen for me."

Mr. Incredible's eyes widened, she wanted the same way that Mr. Truax wanted Helen to find out "Okay," agreed Mr. Incredible "Bye."

Mr. Incredible walked into Elastigirl's room, she was in the same position she was twenty minutes ago. He sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs, he stoked the side of her face "Your dad said to take care of you, and that's what I'll do!" stated Mr. Incredible

He looked at her. He thought how she was going to tell her, how was she going to react? Mr. Incredible didn't know but he knew that he'll think of something.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: That's really sad! I know I'm mean! But anyway, bet you forgot that Bob and Helen were telling this to Violet and Dash! I would! I wasn't planning an interruption in the story but it came to me the last time I updated, I thought it would be funny! Well anyway, review please! Till next time . . .

soccergurl1990


	11. Helen Finds Out

A/N: Happy New Year! First chapter/story of 2005! Well here we go, chapter 11! Read please!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 11: Helen finds out

Mr. Incredible woke up to somebody shaking his hand. He looked up to find that it was the doctor. It was the next morning.

"We're going to take off the nose instrument." Stated the doctor "We need you out of here, there's a cafeteria down on your left, you can go there to eat breakfast."

Mr. Incredible nodded and he walked out. He walked toward the cafeteria to grab some coffee. When he got there, there were a few doctors but nobody else, he figured that it was a super hospital, so there wasn't going to be anybody there.

He grabbed his coffee and sat down at an empty table. He sat there thinking, just thinking, about how he was going to make this work out with Helen.

He grabbed his coffee and threw it away, he walked out of the cafeteria and walked toward the entranceway. He drove to his house for a few minutes to get changed.

He sat down at his bed and looked at a picture of him and Helen, he remembered it was three months that they had been going out and they were at a carnival and they had pictures being taken and they had gotten their picture taken. Bob picked up the picture and smiled.

He got up and walked out of his house and drove toward the super hospital.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When he walked into Helen's room, she was awake and watching tv. He started to panic but then told himself to suck it up!

Helen looked toward the door "Bob!" exclaimed Helen weakly "What are you doing here?"

"I stayed here all night!" answered Bob "Just to make sure you were okay!"

"Aw," awed Helen "that's so sweet. You didn't need to do that!"

'_Yes I did.' _"I know but I wanted to make sure you and your father were okay!" Bob stopped to notice what he just said, he said the 'F' word!

"Oh," said Helen "How is he anyway?"

Bob sighed, _'Oh, god, here we go! What am I going to say, how am I going to say it?'_ Bob had all these thoughts going through his head.

Helen noticed that he looked nervous "Bob, what's wrong?"

Bob sighed "Helen, honey," he said softly "he's . . . he's gone."

Helen's eyes went wide as it filled with tears "What?!" asked Helen as she screamed "You're joking!"

"No," stated Bob "I'm so sorry."

"Oh my god!" screamed Helen as she put her head in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably, she started shaking hard "No, no, no, this can't be happening!"

Bob didn't know what to do. He was so confused, he sat on the edge of her bed, picked her up and held her "It's going to be okay."Stated Bob softly as he stroked her back.

Helen sat there and sobbed into him for a few minutes, then she looked up to him "It's all my fault!" Helen screamed as she went back to crying into his chest.

"No, it's not." Stated Bob "He wanted to save you because you're his little girl."

Helen looked confused "How did you know?" asked Helen

"Lets just say him and I talked for a little bit." Answered Bob, then he remembered what Mr. Truax told him to say right before he died "He loved you so much."

Helen leaned the side of her head on his chest, she sniffled "It's just that he and I were so close, I felt like I barely knew my mom." Stated Helen "It's not like I didn't love my mom, it's just that she and I didn't get along very well."

Bob held her closer as she closed her eyes, he kissed the top of her head "I'll be there for you for whatever happens!" he stated as he stoked her hair

Helen smiled into his chest, Bob could feel her smile, which only made him feel better "I love you." Stated Bob

Helen looked up at him "I love you too, Bob." She leaned up to him as they kissed. They let go and smiled up at each other.

Helen put her head back onto his chest and closed her eyes, she listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Bob held her, not wanting to put his delicate love down yet. He felt, even though she seemed so calm now, he knew she was hurting inside, he didn't think she was going to be so calm at the funeral.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

On the other side of the door stood a woman, her ear was against the door, listening in, it was Mrs. Truax, she smiled, for she heard every word he said to her. She was happy Helen had a person she cared about there in her time of need, she decided not to disturb them yet, so she went over to the cafeteria.

Mrs. Truax came back and opened the door, only to find them sleeping on the bed. She smiled as she walked out.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**(Please read the important part in bold)**

A/N: I know, cheesy, and short, but the next one will hopefully be longer! **We still have one more chapter till the proposal. If you can guess what the next chapter is, give me a super name for me to use, and I'll put you in the chapter after the next chapter! There is a clue in this chapter! I'll pick a boy and a girl and I promise there will be no hooking up with your character with the other character that I choose. First one to guess is going to be chosen, if there is only a girl or only one boy, I have a plan for that issue too! **Well anyway, review please! Till next time . . .

soccergurl1990


	12. The Funeral

A/N: **Congratulations 'DarkAnty'! You were the only one that got it right! Look for your username in the next chapter! Unfortunately CFFR, were not there yet, but good try! **Well anyway, here's the next chapter!

Note: This story is from my own experience when my grandfather died last month.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 12: The Funeral

Bob Golden walked out of his car with his parents following behind him, he walked into the building. Some were talking, some were sitting down, and some were in the room where they keep the coffin.

He saw Helen and walked over to her, she was looking down toward the ground with a piece of tissue in her hand. Bob put an arm around her and she slightly jumped and looked at him.

"Oh," said Helen weakly "Hey Bob."

Bob gave her a hug "Hey," said Bob, he pulled her away from him and looked at her "Are you okay?"

"No," answered Helen "I mean, I'm okay, kind of, I used to be, until I got here!" She sniffled "I'm even scared to go into the room where they keep the coffin!"

"Do you want to go in there?" asked Bob

"Kind of," answered Helen "I'm just scared."

"Would it be okay if I went in there with you?"

"Yeah," said Helen "Lets go."

Bob and Helen walked into the room where they saw some old supers, including Helen's mom and Bob's dad, and some people they didn't even know.

Helen and Bob looked into the coffin, he looked so pale, Helen choked out a sob and grabbed Bob. Bob held her until a man walked up to them

"Helen?" asked the man

Helen turned around to face a man in a back Tux and black hair "James?" asked Helen

"Yes, I know," said James in an elegant tone "shocking isn't it!"

"Yes, quite!" said Helen "How have you been?"

"Great!" answered James "And yourself?"

"Could be better." Answered Helen

"Good, good," said James, he turned around to look at the coffin "Looks a little pale, doesn't he?"

Helen gave him a glare "Thanks for noticing, isn't that how a dead people are supposed to look?"

"You're cranky," noticed James "just like when you were younger!"

"Um, the only reason why I was always cranky when I was younger, is because you made me the peasant and you were the prince!" stated Helen "And I'm cranky now because our father just died and you came along and acted like nothing happened!" Helen screamed and ran out of the place.

Bob ran out of the place after Helen and found her leaning on the balcony shivering in the cold weather "Helen, honey?"

"I hate him!" said Helen under her breath

"What?" asked Bob

"I HATE HIM!" Screamed Helen at the top of her lungs "Ever since I was little, I was treated like I was one of his guneiue pigs! He has always acted stuck up!"

Bob sighed "But all he is trying to do is make you laugh."

Helen turned to him "What?"

"I'm not saying I agree with him, it's just that, this is a funeral and you want to laugh at these things," stated Bob "no matter how close you are to them."

Helen sighed "I guess you're right," said Helen "it's just that, he's done this so many times that I can't tell wether he's trying to make me laugh or trying to bring me down."

Bob put a comforting arm around her "That doesn't mean you can't mourn over your father." Stated Bob "But smile for the time you can before it begins."

Helen smiled "Thanks!" said Helen "I needed that!"

Bob and Helen went back into the building. A few minutes later the priest started the service.

"We're gathered here today to remember Dan Truax, a father, a husband, a friend, a super." Said the priest.

He went on, during this, Helen did pretty well on keeping herself together. Soon it was time for the burial.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Everybody went to the burial. It was on top of a hill where it was freezing. Everybody stood around the coffin.

Bob put an arm around Helen's shoulder when the priest talked, she started to get all misty eyed. Then the priest stopped talking, the death song started playing.

Bob looked around, everybody was either crying or getting misty eyed. Helen's brother James had the same serious look on his face as he had earlier.

Bob looked at Helen who was crying and shaking. He hugged her as she cried into his chest.

The service ended and everybody started walking toward their cars and toward the after-party.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They got to the after-party, which was at James' house, Bob walked in and was walking over to Helen.

"Hey," said Bob

"Hey." Said Helen weakly

"Are you okay?" asked Bob'

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Answered Helen

"Hey Helen." Said a familiar voice

Helen turned around, it was James "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry." apologized James "For what happened earlier, I didn't mean to get you mad."

Helen started at him for a minute "That's okay," said Helen "you were just trying to get me to laugh."

"Yeah," said James "it's not going to be the same anymore."

Helen sighed "Yeah."

"Yeah," said James "I've got to go, they need me."

"Okay," said Helen "Thanks for apologizing, that meant a lot to me!"

James smiled and ran off. Helen looked at Bob and smiled at him, Bob then knew that things were going to be okay.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: I hope you all liked it! This was a little longer than the last chapter, but not as long as the chapters are usually, almost though, this was 994 words and usually they're over a thousand, almost as long as the other chapter, but not enough, the next chapter is going to be as long as they usually are! Review please! Till next time . . .

soccergurl1990


	13. Will You Marry Me?

A/N: Who's ready for the proposal?! I am. I am! DarkAnty, look for your username in this chapter! Well here you go, chapter 13!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 13: Will You Marry Me?

A month and a half later, Bob Parr was getting ready for a party at Helen's house, they had just beaten a villain that was had to defeat.

He grabbed a ring box and put it in his pocket and smiled, it was going to be a perfect night where he was going to propose, and nothing was going to stop him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bob walked into Helen's house. They were serving tons of stuff. Then he spotted Mrs. Truax.

He walked up to her "Do you know where Helen is?"

"She's upstairs," stated Mrs. Truax, she started getting suspicious "why?"

"Oh, I just want to see how she's doing" stated Bob

Mrs. Truax nodded and he went upstairs.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Helen was brushing her hair in front of her vanity table, she looked at a picture frame, it had a picture of her when she was about four with her father, she looked so happy. Helen shed a tear, then she heard a knock on her door.

Helen wiped away the tear "Come in!"

Bob opened the door and smiled "Hi!"

"Bob!" exclaimed Helen, she ran over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss "What are you doing up here?"

"Just seeing how you are doing!" stated Bob

"Oh, okay!" said Helen

Helen and Bob went downstairs and went their separate ways for a little bit.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Helen was talking to another super when Isolator came up to her.

"So, you're going out with Mr. Incredible?" asked Isolator

"Yeah, so . . . " said Helen

Isolator huffed when a boy came over "Dude, Piper, can't you leave her alone?"

"DarkAnty, why can't _you_ leave me alone?" asked Piper

"Because all you want is to get Bob back with you and you know it's not going to happen!" stated DarkAnty

Piper frowned and walked away. Helen gave a sly grin as she walked away she turned around and gave him a smile "Thanks!"

"No problem," stated DarkAnty "I came over to tell you that Mr. Incredible wants to see you."

"Oh, thank you!" said Helen, she walked away and ran toward Bob.

"Hey!" exclaimed Helen

"Hey," said Bob "come on!"

Bob took Helen's hand and they ran out toward the backyard that Helen showed him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The backyard was like a huge garden, and it went on forever! Bob his hand around Helen's waist as they walked through the huge backyard.

They reached the end, there was a fountain with an angel on top squirting out water.

Bob picked up Helen bridal style as he sat her down on the edge of the fountain. He sat down to.

"Thanks!" thanked Helen

Bob gave a warm smile, he looked into the fountain "It's really nice!" complimented Bob

"Thanks!" Helen gave him a smile and waved her hand through the water.

Bob smiled "You know what I see?" asked Bob

"What?" asked Helen as she looked closer in the water to see what he sees. "I see both of us right now."

"I see our future, together!" stated Bob

"Wha . . . what?" asked Helen confused

Bob got down on one knee and held a small case "Helen, I've loved you ever since day one, you've made me so happy! Helen Marie Truax," said Bob, he opened the case "will you marry me?"

Helen eyes opened wide as happy tears started to form in her eyes "YES, YES, YES!" she jumped on top of him and threw her arms around him. She cried tears of joy as Bob embraced her.

Bob let go of her and took out the ring and slid it on her finger gently, she smiled through her tears.

Bob and Helen wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Behind a tree stood a woman that was watching the soon to be married couple, it was Mrs. Truax. She transported herself there when she saw Bob walk off with Helen toward the backyard.

She smiled as she transported herself back into the house. She walked up to the DJ and grabbed the microphone out of his hand.

"Hello, is this thing on?" Mrs. Truax asked into the microphone, then the Microphone screeched as people out on the floor covered their ears they all turned to her "Thank you, I have an announcement to make, I transported out to my backyard, as of corse being a concerned mother, when I saw my daughter Helen and her boyfriend Bob walk outside. Then they got all the way to the end and they sat down on my fountain. They talked for a few seconds when Bob got on his knees and I heard him, ask to marry her!"

She heard cries of happiness and gasps. Then the back doors opened and walked in Helen and Bob.

Everybody stared at them "Uh," said Helen "hi!"

Everybody started clattering around them and asking questions and looking at Helen's ring!

Then everybody started to clap, Helen and Bob just stood and smiled.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: YAY! Now they're going to marry, okay really short chapter but really sweet at the same

time! Well anyway, review please! Till next time . . .

soccergurl1990


	14. Preparing for The Wedding

A/N: YAY! Chapter 14! Just to let you know, I changed Isolator's name from Phoebe to Piper because she has the power to freeze stuff/time and I forgot Phoebe, from 'Charmed', my favorite show, has a power that I can't remember but Piper has the power to freeze stuff/time, so I fixed it! Now I'm going to start thanking for what you wrote in your reviews:

**_Person Who Cares: _**Thanks for your review and the comment!

**_Malik Ming: _**Why is his name strange?

**_DarkAnty: _**Oops, I'm so sorry about that! But glad you like it anyway!

**_WildTotodile: _**Thanks for the review!

**_HorseLuver101: _**Yes I am putting that in my story! But I never thought of Bob saying that, but I'll put it in there!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 14: Preparing for The Wedding

Bob was at the tuxedo store getting ready to buy a tuxedo. Of corse, Lucius, was Bob's best man, was with him. They were trying on their tuxedos when Lucius broke the silence with a question Bob was wondering.

"Don't I look snazzy in this or what?" Asked Lucius

Okay, second question . . .

"Who is Helen going to walk down the isle with?" asked Bob

Bob stopped what he was doing, looked and Lucius and sighed "I know," said Bob "since her father died she has no one to walk down the isle with. Would she walk alone or would she walk with someone else?"

Lucius sighed "I don't know man," stated Lucius "can't we go back in time and try to prevent it?"

"Yeah," stated Bob "But we have to relive again it, not try to prevent it."

They both sighed "Whatever happens, happens." Stated Lucius, Bob smacked his shoulder "She'll be okay!"

Bob and Lucius got up and went back to what they were doing.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I... I... c-can't breathe!" said Helen, she was putting on her wedding dress and her best friend, Carla (A.K.A. Illusion), was trying to pull up the zipper in the back.

"It's supposed to be tight!" stated Carla

"Tight enough not to breathe?" asked Helen

"Oh, would you shut-up!" asked Carla "You'll get used to it!"

Helen sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, she sighed once again, being nervous about the wedding, also, knowing that her father wasn't going to be there walking down the isle with her. She tried to smile but couldn't, she was so depressed, yet she felt happy.

Carla saw her expression through the mirror "What's wrong?" asked Carla

Helen sighed "Carla," said Helen "I'm just nervous."

"Oh, come on, I know you better than that!" stated Carla

Helen clenched her fist and let go "My . . . my father, is. Isn't going to be there." Stated Helen, her voice was barely visible, she let a few tears run down her cheeks, her emotional state was getting the better of her again.

Carla went up to Helen and gave her a hug "Don't cry," said Carla, Helen started breaking down again "everything will be okay, just think, you're marrying the love of your life and you're going to be happy together! He cares about you, you can tell!"

Helen wiped away her tears and smiled "Thanks, I needed that!" stated Helen, Helen looked at herself in the mirror, her dress was strapless, it wasn't frilly at the bottom, just the way she like it "I'm loving this dress!" She looked down at her feet, she just noticed that she needed shoes "I think we need shoes." Stated Helen

"Well duh!" exclaimed Carla "You're not going in sneakers! What size do you wear?"

"I don't remember," answered Helen "Check my sandal over by my bag."

Carla looked at her sandal "Size 8." Stated Carla "Well get out of that dress, we'll pay for it, and lets go!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bob and Lucius were at the shoe store trying out the dress shoes. They were all too big, too wide, or too formal.

Finally Bob and Lucius found the perfect shoe! They paid for it and walked out the door.

"Where to?" asked Lucius

"I don't know." Answered Bob "I'm hungry, want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure!" answered Lucius

Bob and Lucius walked off toward the cafeteria.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Helen and Carla were walking toward the shoe store, when they saw Helen's mom!

"Mom!" exclaimed Helen "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come help you pick out your shoes!" answered Mrs. Truax "Is that a problem?"

"Uh, no, mom." Answered Helen, she didn't want her mom to be with her, not really.

They walked into the shoe store and looked through the dress shoes. But Helen and Mrs. Truax couldn't say two words to each other without weirdness or frustration!

Helen found a pair of white high heeled shoes "These are on sale!" _'I want these!'_

"These are well made!" stated Mrs. Truax, showing a pair of white suit shoes _'I don't want my baby to grow up!'_

"Those are hideous!" _'With those shoes, I'll look like you at your wedding, and that's not a good thing!'_

"I don't think those are appropriate for a wedding!" '_With those shoes, you'll want to get pregnant right away!'_

Then Carla walked up "Who wants ice cream?" _'Who wants ice cream?'_

"Mom! I want these and it's my wedding anyway!" stated Helen

"NO!" screamed Mrs. Truax

Helen threw the shoe down and stomped off angry.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: LOL, the very beginning and the very end were hilarious! I got the ideas/quotes from my favorite non-cartoon movie 'Mean Girls' But they're only deleted scenes:

Beginning of chapter:

"... and then she said it, the worst thing you could hear from any adult!"

"YOUR PARENTS HAVE BEEN EATEN BY CANNIBALS!"

"Okay, second worse."

End of chapter:

"My mom wanted to help me pick out my spring fling outfit, but we couldn't say two words to each other without total weirdness or frustration!"

"These are on sale!" _'I want these!'_

"These are more comfortable!" _'You must stay a baby forever!'_

"Those are hideous!" _'Everyone will know I'm a virgin and I'll be a total loser!'_

"I don't think those are appropriate!" _'You'll get pregnant with those!'_

"Who wants ice cream?" _'Who wants ice cream?'_

"Mom, I want these!"

"NO!"

"Arrrg!"

Review please! Till next time . . .

soccergurl1990


	15. I've Got Time

A/N: There will two POV's Bob/Mr. Incredible and Helen/Elastigirl's! You guys don't really have to read this chapter because, if you look at the chapter title, it's the beginning of the movie before he walked into the church chapel. But Helen has a POV in this so yeah! Thanks for your reviews:

**_soccer babe:_** Thanks for the review, it'll be probably another two and a half weeks tops!

**_lemonjelly:_** I'll join! What's the website? Am I your first fic that you read?

**_Minx:_** Am I really that good? Thanks!

**_Person Who Cares:_** I've seen some of your reviews for other stories I read, and they're mostly constructive criticism, I feel special, :)!

**_goldfish078:_** Thanks for the review!

**_Malik Ming:_** Good point, oh and thanks for the review!

**_WildTotodlie:_** Out of curiosity, is this story getting boring? Because you seem not that enthusiastic as from what you reviewed in the beginning.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 15: I've Got Time

_**Bob/Mr. Incredible's POV**_

Bob Golden was driving down the road to the wedding when he heard a police report.

"We Interrupt for an important bulletin!" said the radio "A deadly high-speed pursuit between police and armed gunmen is underway traveling northbound on San Pablo Avenue!"

Bob punched a button on the radio and ut turned into an electronic aerial map. The map locked on two red dots speeding through the city. The red dot indicating the bad guy and the blue dot indicating the police.

"Yeah, I've got time." Bob decided, he looked at his watch. He still could make the wedding.

He turned the dial to "Merge Pursuit AutoDrive," he took his hands off the wheel and the car started to drive itself. The seat snapped down flat, two steel bands suddenly wrapped around the Bob's waist and slid over his body in opposite directions, his tuxedo turned into his super suit, he put up his hands and two more bands closed around his wrists, putting on his gloves. He put his hands back on the steering wheel as the changed into the 'Incredimobile'!

Mr. Incredible was ready for action!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Oh Mr. Incredible, Oh Mr. Incredible!" screamed a grey-haired woman

Mr. Incredible stopped the car "What is it ma'am?"

"My cat squeaker, won't come down!" she cried

Mr. Incredible looked up at the cat, he was stuck in the tree! Mr. Incredible got out of the car and walked toward the tree "I suggest you stand clear ma'am," stated Mr. Incredible "there might be trouble."

"Oh no, he's quite tame!" stated the woman

Mr. Incredible picked up the tree and started shaking it, the cat hung onto the tree. It took a few shakes but the cat finally fell off.

The high-speed pursuit came right down the street, Mr. Incredible swung the tree right on top of the car, it smashed the hood.

"Mr. Incredible you did it again!" thanked the cop

"I'm just here to help!" stated Mr. Incredible "Officers, ma'am . . . Squeaker."

Mr. Incredible started to go back to the wedding when he heard another announcement coming from the speaker in the cop car "Tour bus robbery in the vicinity of Howard and Chase streets!"

Mr. Incredible looked at his _watch. I've still got time!'_ He jumped into the car, but just before he pulled off someone _in _the car said something "Cool! Ready for takeoff!"

Mr. Incredible turned around to face a blonde haired freckled faced kid "Who are you?"

"I'm Incrediboy!" the kid answered excitedly

"What? No . . . " said Mr. Incredible, then he finally realized who he was "Buddy?"

"My name is INCREDIBOY!" yelled Buddy, clearly frustrated

"Look," started Mr. Incredible, trying to be patient "I've stood for every photo, signed every scrap of paper, but this is too much!"

"You don't have to worry about training me," said Buddy quickly "I know all your moves-your crime fighting style, everything!" his voice cranked up "I'm your number one fan!"

Mr. Incredible had enough, he automatically opened the door, the seat ejected Incrediboy out of the car into a trash can and Mr. Incredible sped off.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mr. Incredible got to the top of the roof and saw the robber and without the robber seeing him sneak up behind him.

"You can tell a lot about a woman by the contents of her purse. But maybe that's not what you had in mind." Said Mr. Incredible

The robber backed away and held up a gun, before he could shoot, a hand came flying out of nowhere, dropping the thief.

But it wasn't Mr. Incredible's.

Mr. Incredible turned around to face a woman with long red hair dressed in an expensive looking super suit.

It was Mr. Incredible's Finance, Helen "Elastigirl!" he exclaimed _'Oh, man, we aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding!'_

"Mr. Incredible." She replied, she stretched out an arm and picked up the thief

"It's all right," stated Mr. Incredible "I've got him!"

"Sure you've got him?" asked Elastigirl, snapping her arm back "A simple thank you will suffice."

They playfully argued on who would take the robber back.

"We could share you now," she said, stretching toward him in a graceful ease

"I work alone." Stated Mr. Incredible

"Well, you need to be more . . . " Elastigirl stretched her self around Mr. Incredible and stopped where she started "flexible."

"You doing anything later?" asked Mr. Incredible

"I have a previous engagement." Stated Elastigirl

She stretched herself across the rooftops and Mr. Incredible whistled as she disappeared _'I just made a total fool out of myself, now she probably thinks I forgot about the wedding!'_

Mr. Incredible turned his attention back over to the robber. He took some handcuffs and handcuffed him to a pole "The trash people pick up trash in the morning!"

He heard a crackle of a helicopter and saw his pal, Frozone.

"Hey, Incredible!" yelled Frozone

"Hey Frozone!" Mr. Incredible yelled back

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" asked Frozone

"I've still got time!" answered Mr. Incredible, then he heard a scream

"Ahhhhhhh, he's going to jump!" screamed a woman

Mr. Incredible looked across and up to see a man on top of a building getting ready to jump.

He jumped and Mr. Incredible ran toward the man, he jumped off his building and he caught the man. They flew into the building's window and landed in the building.

"Arrg, I think you broke something!" the jumper moaned

"With counseling I think you'll come to forgive me." Stated Mr. Incredible, then he heard a beeping sound "Wait a minute!"

Mr. Incredible got up and walked toward the beeping he got closer to it, he put his ear up to the place where he thought it was. The beeping started to get faster and he started to run away until it exploded and a safe door landed on top of him.

Out of the smoke came a man that looked like a clown, it was Bomb Voyage! A villain from France!

Mr. Incredible picked up the safe door and came out of the rubble "Bomb Voyage!"

"Mr. Incredible!" screamed Bomb Voyage in French

"And Incrediboy!" screamed a voice, Mr. Incredible turned around to see Buddy standing there with his fists on his hips proudly.

"Incrediboy?" asked Bomb Voyage clearly confused with the English name

Buddy flew over to Mr. Incredible and Bomb Voyage "Aren't you curious how I get around so fast?" asked Buddy "See I have these rocket boots!" Buddy picked up one of his rocket boots so Mr. Incredible could see them

"Go home Buddy," said Mr. Incredible "NOW!"

"Little Oaf!" said Bomb Voyage in French

"Can we talk?" asked Buddy, but before Mr. Incredible could answer, Buddy pulled him over to a corner "You always, always say be true to yourself but you never say what part of yourself to be true to! Well I finally figured out who I am, I am your boy," Buddy threw his hands in the air "Incrediboy!"

"Now you have officially carried it to far Buddy!" stated Mr. Incredible, Mr. Incredible grabbed Bomb Voyage as he was trying to escape

"This is because I don't have powers, isn't it?" asked Buddy "Well not all supers have powers you know, you _can _be super without them you know. I invented these!" Buddy once again picked up his rocket boots "I can fly! Can _you_ fly?"

"Fly home Buddy," said Mr. Incredible "I work alone."

"Your outfit is totally ridiculous!" Said Bomb Voyage in French

"I'll prove it to you," stated Buddy with enthuism in his voice "look, I'll go get the police!"

"Buddy don't!" stated Mr. Incredible

Bomb Voyage threw a bomb on Buddy's cape.

"It'll only take a second!" stated Buddy as he started to run off out the window with the bomb on his cape.

"NO STOP!" screamed Mr. Incredible, he let go of Bomb Voyage "THERE'S A BOMB!"

Mr. Incredible ran toward him and grabbed his cape as he jumped out the window.

"Let go!" yelled Buddy "You're wrecking my flight pattern!"

They swerved around until Mr. Incredible finally grabbed the bomb off of his cape and the him and the bomb landed on the metro train tracks!

The beeping of the bomb got faster until it finally exploded, leaving a huge hole out of the train track!

Mr. Incredible got up and heard a train coming toward the hole! He jumped toward the other side of the tracks and with all his strength, he stopped the train. Even though the first part of the train was off the tracks already and Mr. Incredible was just hanging there!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mr. Incredible had Buddy by the back of the neck "Take this one home," stated Mr. Incredible "and make sure his mom knows what he's been doing."

"You're making a mistake," Buddy protested through the car "I could help you!"

Mr. Incredible told the police about the injured jumper and the bank robbery "The blast in there was caused by Bomb Voyage. We might be able to nab him if we set a perimeter."

"You mean that he got away?" asked an officer

"Well, yeah," answered Mr. Incredible, nodding to Buddy "Skippy here made sure of that!"

"Incrediboy!" Buddy said again

Mr. Incredible turned to Buddy "YOU'RE NOT AFFILIATED WITH ME!"

A tiny alarm sounded and Mr. Incredible checked his watch "Holy smokes! I'm late!" he said "Listen, I have to be somewhere."

He signaled the 'Incredimobile' and it came around the corner and up to its owner.

"But what about Bomb Voyage?" asked one of the officers

"Any other night I'd go after him myself," answered Mr. Incredible as he climbed into the car "But I've really got to go. Don't worry. We'll get him eventually!"

Mr. Incredible fired the car up and sped off.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bob got to the church chapel and walked inside. Lucius, his best man, was inside waiting for him.

"You're very late," stated Lucius flatly

"How do I look?" Bob asked

"The mask!" said Lucius, stopping him "You've still got the mask on!"

Lucius pulled the mask off and Bob took a deep breath as he opened the chapel doors.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back to the present . . .

"Wait," Dash stopped his parents before his mother told her point of view "Did you ever see Buddy again?"

Bob's felt his heart come out of his chest, Syndrome, he was the only one who knew who Syndrome really was, not even Helen knew.

"Bob?" asked Helen, noticing he froze

Bob sighed "Yes, we all did," stated Bob "Buddy was . . . was Syndrome."

Everybody gasped after hearing what Bob just said.

"No way!" whispered Violet, not believing that her father's number one fan was Syndrome!

"Yes," stated Bob, he hung his head "I guess after what I said to him he wanted revenge."

"How did you find out honey?" asked Helen

"Well," started Bob "I was coming back for the second time to his lair and it was the first time I saw, well, the new Buddy, and then he caught me by the Omnidroid and he was monolouging how I wasn't strong enough for this Omnidroid and then he mentioned that after all, he was my biggest fan."

"Why didn't you tell us dad?" asked Dash

"Because I thought, I was keeping you safe." Said Bob

"From what?" asked Violet

"I don't know." Stated Bob

"Well, lets get back to the story!" said Helen eager to tell her part of the story.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_**Helen/Elastigirl's POV**_

Helen was in the church chapel, getting ready for the wedding. She was looking at herself in the mirror and noticed that she was going to be a wife!

Helen's mother came in "Bob will be here soon!" stated Mrs. Truax

"Good, it's starting soon!" said Carla

A Few minutes later he still wasn't there.

"Honey," said Mrs. Truax "Bob isn't here yet."

"Why not?" asked Helen

"We don't know." Answered Mrs. Truax

Helen sank to the chair by the table and put her head in her face "He could be lying in a ditch somewhere for all we know!"

Carla patted her back "There, there," soothed Carla, she walked over to the radio "Here maybe a little music will cheer you up!"

They turned on the radio to her favorite radio station, but it was on a commercial, they were making an announcement "Ten minutes ago the deadly high-speed chase between police and armed gunmen on San Pablo Avenue were stopped by the one and only Mr. Incredible!"

Helen's head shot straight up when she heard that "What is he doing?"

"Trying to save the world, I guess." Said Carla

"On our wedding!" yelled Helen getting frustrated, she stood up and walked toward her bag "I'm going to go look for him!"

"What!" yelled Carla "You can't do that!"

"Oh, yes I can!" stated Helen as she stepped out of the closet door and put on her mask.

"What am I to tell your mom?" asked Carla

"Just tell her that I'm looking for Bob!" answered Elastigirl, she swung out of the window and onto the next building.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Elastigirl heard about a tour bus robber, she hoped that he would be there. She was right . . .

"You can tell a lot about a woman by the contents of her purse. But maybe that's not what you had in mind." Elastigirl overheard Mr. Incredible say

She saw the robber point his gun at him _'Nobody messes with Elastigirl's fiance!'_ she swung her fist straight into the robber's face, knocking him out cold!

She saw Mr. Incredible look toward her way, and she came out of the side "Mr. Incredible." She grabbed the thief.

"It's okay. I've got him." Stated Mr. Incredible

'_Aw, how sweet! He probably wants me to go back to the wedding and wait for him!'_ "Are you sure?" asked Elastigirl "A simple thank you will suffice."

They playfully argued on who was going to take him back.

"We could share." Said Elastigirl, stretching toward him in a graceful ease

"I work alone." Stated Mr. Incredible

"You need to be more," she said, she stretched around him and landed right back where she was "flexible!"

"Are you doing anything tonight?" asked Mr. Incredible

"I have a previous engagement." She stated

She stretched across the rooftops and until she was back at the church.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

She got back to the room, only to see her mom and Carla sitting there, waiting for her.

Her mother caught her first "Helen Marie Truax!" yelled Mrs. Truax "Where have you been, we have to start!"

"Wait, but we have to wait for Bob!" said Helen

"No, we can't!" said Carla "We have to get it started or people are going to leave!"

"But, how can we start without the groom?" asked Helen as she just got her wedding dress on

"He'll be here," said Carla "I got a call from him, he's on his way over."

"Um, okay!" said Helen

Helen walked out as the organ player played 'Here Comes the Bride'!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A few minutes later, he still wasn't there yet, she was getting mad when she hears the two doors open, she smiled . . .

She knew who it was . . .

It was Bob

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! YAY! 2753 words! I swear this story will get way more exciting! I finally updated! Well, review please! Till next time . . .

soccergurl1990

P.S.: I'd also like to thank my game which has movie clips and the movie junior novelization, because, just incase you were wondering how I remembered all that, half of the chapter wouldn't look anything like the movie! LOL!


	16. The Wedding

A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry! I made you wait for such a long time, well a lot of stuff has been going on and stuff, so anyway, here it is, chapter 16!

Note: This chapter has more of the wedding than the movie did and I thought to put more in it than what the movie did, but not much! I changed something, I had to put Bob's 'I do' before Helen's because I guess that's how it goes it goes in real life, so don't be mad at me if it isn't really like what the movie was like. And I've never been married so don't blame me if I didn't get it all right!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 16: The wedding

Helen breathed a sigh of relief. He was here!

Bob walked up to her and gave her a smile. She smiled back but not very enthusiastically. The ceremony started . . .

"We are gathered here to today to unite two individuals, you Helen Truax and you Robert Golden." The priest started "to be brought together in the eternal bond of love."

The priest turned to Bob "Robert Golden, will you take Helen to be your lawfully wedded wife. Will you love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

During this Helen was whispering something to him "When you asked me that I didn't think you actually forgot about tonight!"

"You need to be more flexible!" Bob mimicked what Helen said earlier

Helen rolled her eyes.

The priest finished what he was saying "I do" answered Bob

He turned over to Helen "Helen, will you take Robert Golden to be your lawfully wedded husband. Will you comfort him love him, comfort him, and honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Answered Helen

The ceremony went on, they gave the rings and soon, they go to the end.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Helen reached up to Bob and he took her in his arms as they kissed. Everybody clapped and cheered as they kissed.

Helen let go "As long as we both shall live," Helen promised "No matter what happens."

"Hey, we're supers what could happen?" asked Bob

Later at the wedding party . . .

"Oh my god Helen," exclaimed Carla "you guys just got married and you're already tired of seeing each other!" She just noticed that Helen and Bob weren't hanging around each other.

Helen gave her a look "Duh Carla!" exclaimed Helen "We're supposed to be apart at the wedding party! You are such a blonde!"

"Oh!" said Carla

Helen rolled her eyes. Somebody tapped her on her back. She turned around to see a woman standing behind her

"Yes?" asked Helen

"You don't recognize me?" asked the woman "It's me Honey!"

Helen still looked confused.

"From college!"

"Oh my god!" screamed Helen "Hey how are you? What are you doing here in New York?"

"I decided to come to the big city after I broke up with James!"

"You guys broke up?"

"Yeah, we weren't getting anywhere!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you get back with anyone else?"

"Yes, you may know him. His name is Lucius Best."

"Frozone?"

"Yes, that's it!"

"Wow, I was wondering how you got here."

"Yes, looks like you bet me to marriage!" said Honey "you were always the reserved one, sticking your head in your books and studying, never going out to parties, always disappearing out at night coming back at morning and always took early morning classes! By the way, how did you know that Lucius was a super?"

Helen froze for a minute "Um, there's something I should tell you," stated Helen, she whispered something into her ear "I'm Elastigirl."

Honey backed away with a stunned look on her face "You're . . . " before she could get out the rest, Helen had put her hand on her mouth "shhh, some people here don't know I'm a super!"

Honey nodded her hand and made a promise never to tell Helen's secret.

"HELEN'S ELASTIGIRL!" screamed Honey

Just kidding . . .

The wedding party went on and soon it ended. And everybody went home.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: I know, a bad chapter, bad writers block. But don't worry, I won't make you wait next time. I promise. Till next time . . .

soccergurl1990


	17. The Honeymoon

A/N: Just to let everybody know I'm going to be gone for the weekend! Skiing! LOL! Well anyways, here's an update before I'm gone, chapter 17!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 17: The Honeymoon

Helen was sitting at the dining room table, looking at passport's for their honeymoon, at their new penthouse Helen's mom decided to buy for the new couple, When she heard a ding of their also new elevator that came with the penthouse.

It was Bob! Helen stood up "Hey, honey," she walked over to him and gave him a kiss "How was your day?"

"Okay, just beat up a few bad guys." answered Bob

"Helen noticed something on the side of his cheek, it was a huge bruise! "Oh, honey, your hurt!" exclaimed Helen

She moved him over to a chair and went over to the kitchen to get some ice, there was a moment of silence before Bob talked "Uh, honey,"

"Yes?"

"There's something I've got to tell you,"

Helen looked at him nervously "what?"

"Well, the mayor of Metroville wants me to come to court,"

"Why?"

"Because she says that people are complaining about the L train accident and then the guy that I saved from dying apparently didn't want to be saved."

Helen's eyes went wide "What!"

"Yeah, so we won't be going on the honeymoon for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Like three months."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I know, but I can't get out of it we'll just have to wait, sorry."

"No it's okay, no problem!" stated Helen as she started to walk away, trying to keep a straight look on her face "No problem!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Four annoying months later...

Helen and Bob's honeymoon was just around the corner, they were going to Hawaii, Helen had trouble trying to book a plane so it took another month!

Helen and Bob were in their bedroom while Bob was packing and Helen was watching tv, already packed, and eating chips.

Helen heard a knock at the door, "I'll get it!"

Helen went to the door and opened it, in the door was her friends, Carla and Honey!

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Just going to help you guys pack." answered Carla

"Well then, come on in."

They followed her into her bedroom, where they saw Bob still packing, "Looks like somebody packed late." said Honey

"Yeah!" said Bob

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning was the honeymoon, Helen woke up only to find that Bob was gone and there were rose petals and a note from Bob!

_Didn't want to wake you up, went to go put the things in the truck, hope you like the rose petals!_

"Aw, how sweet!" exclaimed Helen, flattered, she took the rose petals, took a pile and threw them up in the air.

A few minutes later, Bob came in "Somebody's up late!"

Helen giggled and threw some petals at him. They kept on throwing petals at each other until they had to go.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They finally got to Hawaii and to the resort.

The next day they got up and walked around for a bit, going to the beach, going to the pool, and then, it started to rain!

"Aw, man!" exclaimed Helen

They ran to the resort and they were dripping wet!

"Ug, this isn't what I expected to happen!" exclaimed Helen

"I like your hair all wet!"

"Really, thanks!"

They went inside and got all dried off, when Lucius called.

"Hello."

"Hey man, it's Lucius, listen something has happened!" stated Lucius "You and Helen need to come home NOW!"

"Is something terrorizing the city?"

"No, but..."

"Then no Lucius, this is my honeymoon and right now I'm in no mood to come home yet!"

"I know, but..."

"If it's those regular everyday villains that we defeat all the time, then you can defeat them and some other supers too."

"Just listen to me..."

"Goodbye, Lucius!"

Bob walked over to Helen, sat down and took her popcorn out of her hands.

"HEY!"

"You snooze you lose!"

"Lucius on the phone?"

"Yep, wanted us to come home. Because of some super problem!"

"Well we're on our honeymoon, too bad!"

"That's what I told him!"

"Hey, do you ever think that the villains will ever stop, and we can live normal regular human lives?"

"I don't know, you deserve a normal life, I deserve a normal life, we deserve a normal life, but I have a feeling that very soon we will!"

"And then we could live a life without villains!"

"Well in that case," said Bob as he picked her up bridal style

"Oh!"

"We need to practice!"

"Oh, Bob!" said Helen in her best lust voice

Bob laughed and he ran into the other room.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: I'm getting over my writers block! Just not all the way yet! Guess what Lucius' problem was, take a guess, I dare you, it's kind of obvious if you think about it! Till next time...

soccergurl1990


	18. SRP Activated!

AN: Here you go, chapter 18, wow, I'm so excited for this chapter, this marks off the rest of the chapters which are going to be fun to write!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 18: SRP Activated!

Bob and Helen just got back from their honeymoon, they were getting through the driveway and getting into the house, they were checking the message's when they heard one very important one.

"Hello, this is the mayor of the city and we need you to come down to city hall ASAP! Thank you."

Helen and Bob looked at each other with concern and wonder, what did they want?

But what they were about to find out was nothing they would've ever expected…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Helen and Bob walked up to city hall in their superoutfits still wondering what they wanted, still not figuring it out!

When they got to the mayor's office, they knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said the mayor

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl walked into the room; it was very chilly "Take a seat."

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl took a seat in the oversize seats! "What's the problem?" asked Helen

The mayor turned around to them and folded her hands "See, there's been a problem, with the supers lately."

"What kind of problem?"

"While you two were gone on your honeymoon, there were more problems and complaints with supers."

"What kind?" asked Elastigirl "And why do you think that we were on a honeymoon?"

The mayor chuckled, Mr. Incredible gave her a glance "What's do funny?"

"It's just that…"

Before the mayor could say anything else the door opened and a short man came in "We've decided to ban all supers from using their superpowers in public!"

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's eyes went wide and stared at the guy "WHAT?" asked Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl both at the same time

"Helen, Bob, this is Rick Dicker." The mayor introduced both Mr. Incredible an Elastigirl "he's the head of the program we like to call 'Superhero Relocation Program' or in other words, SRP

"It's a pleasure to meet the top two most famous supers in the world!"

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl just stared at him, both confused, they didn't even notice that the mayor said 'Helen and Bob'!

Finally Elastigirl spoke up "What about other supers that didn't do anything?"

Mr. Incredible leaned over to her and whispered something in her ear "Not all of the supers didn't, you know, get in trouble!"

"Well that's your problem!"

"I'm sorry Helen, there will be no more exceptions," said Rick dicker "We can't afford all these lawsuits!"

Helen looked down at the ground, tears filled up in her eyes _'What else will he do to us?' _Helen asked to herself

"You will no longer have the last names, Golden, but now, Parr." Said Rick "If you show off your powers in any way where people see it, you will be moved, hence the word 'relocation'!"

Helen and Bob looked at each other, both still confused as hell, but sad at the same time!

"I'm sorry."

Helen and Bob were dismissed and they left the building Helen, no longer being Elastigirl, and Bob, no longer being Mr. Incredible, went out into another journey they never thought possible…

A normal life

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_"In a stunning turn of event" said a newscaster "A superhero is being sued for saving someone who apparently didn't want to be saved! The plaintiff, Oliver San Suites who was foiled in his attempted suicide by Mr. Incredible, has filed suit against the famed superhero in superior court!"_

_"Mr. San Suites didn't asked to be saved, Mr. San Suites didn't want to be saved," stated the lawyer "and the injury received from Mr. Incredible's 'actions', so called, wasn't even daily pain!"_

_"Hey, I saved your life!" _

_"You didn't save my life, you ruined my stand up!"_

_"Five days later, another suit was filed by the victims of the L train accident; Incredible's court losses cost the government millions! And opened the flood gates for dozens of superhero lawsuits the world over!"_

_"It is time for their secret identities to become their only identities. Time for them to join us, or go away!"_

_"Under tremendous public pressure and the crushing financial burden of an ever mounting series of lawsuits, the government quietly initiated the Superhero relocation program, the supers will be granted amnesty, in return promised never to resume hero work. Where are they now? Their quietly living with us, having normal jobs and lives._

And just like that, the golden age of the superheros were gone.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: This is another sucky chapter, but it'll get way better, I swear! Review please…

soccergurl1990


	19. The Big BIG News!

A/N: I'm so excited to write this chapter, I'm going to make it as funny as possible! By the way, in this chapter, we find out what James, Helen's brothers, power is!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 19: Big BIG news!

A couple weeks later…

Helen, Honey, and Carla walked along the streets of Metroville, shopping, of corse! When Helen grabbed a pole and grabbed her stomach in pain "Ow!"

Carla and Honey walked over to her "What's wrong?" asked Carla

"I'm just getting these pains in my lower stomach all of a sudden!"

"Maybe you should go see a doctor!" suggested Honey

"I did!"

"What kind of doctor?" asked Carla

"What do you think?" answered Helen

"A vet?" asked Carla

Helen and Honey gave her an annoyed glare "You guys can figure it out!"

"Read her mind Carla! She's not telling!" demanded Honey

Carla read her mind and her answer was something she wasn't expecting "A pregnancy doctor!"

"No way!" exclaimed Honey

Helen looked surprised; she got up and sighed "Yeah!"

Honey and Carla screamed in excitement "Did you get the results?"

"No, not yet!" answered Helen

"Well, till you find out, lets go!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bob walked through the door of his penthouse, just getting home of his new job at a restaurant. He saw there was a message on his message machine, he listened…

"Hello, this is Dr. Kitsune, from the pregnancy center," said the doctor; Bob's eyes went wide "I have good news! Helen, you're pregnant, congratulations!"

The message ended, Bob backed away from the phone, he couldn't believe what he just heard, but he believed anyway, a smile was brought to his face "I'm going to be a daddy?" Bob asked to himself aloud "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY! WAHOO!"

Bob ran back to he phone, picked it up, and started dialing her cell phone (A/N: I don't know if they did or did not have cell phones in the late 80's, but in my story there is one!)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I am not going in there!" concluded Honey

"Come on it'll be fun! I just want to see what they have, that's all!" said Helen

"You don't even look pregnant yet, Helen!" stated Honey

They stood at the doorway pf a maternity store, Helen wanted to go in and look around, but, Honey and Carla didn't think it was such a great idea.

"People will stare!" stated Honey

"So what, I want to look!" exclaimed Helen

"Ugh, fine!"

They walked inside and people were walking around, people with big bellies! A clerk came up to them "Can I help you?"

"No, we're just looking around!" said Helen

"She's looking around, we aren't!" stated Honey

"Yeah!" agreed Carla "We're just with her!"

All of a sudden, Helen's cell phone rang "Could you guys hold on for just one second?" she asked, she looked at her phone, it was Bob "Hello?"

Carla, Honey, and even the clerk gathered around her "Oh, hey Bob!" greeted Helen, Carla, Honey, and the clerk were leaning on her when they heard the name Bob.

All of a sudden Helen's eyes went huge "I'm what!"

The people that were around her already almost knocked her down "Okay, bye!"

Helen turned around with around with a frown on her face, but when she looked at them, her face changed into a smile. Honey and Carla jumped up and down screaming like little girls!

"Oh, my, god!" screamed Carla "So is it a boy or a girl?"

Honey hit Carla in the head "Hello! It's too early to find out!"

Carla rubbed her head "Ow that was my head!"

Helen laughed as they walked out the building and into the street!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at the Parr residence…

Bob sat down in front of his laptop, humming to 'Rock-A-Bye Baby', and looking up stuff for the baby, when the doorbell rang.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Lucius walked through the door "Hey m…. whoa!"

Lucius looked around and saw a room full of balloons and flowers "What is all this stuff for? Are you having a birthday?"

Bob got up and turned around and walked towards Lucius "Guess."

"Okay, um, you're celebrating a life of being normal?"

Bob shook his head no and whispered something "Helen's pregnant."

Lucius looked shocked, he was so shocked, he was speechless.

Then all of a sudden he heard the ding of the elevator, Bob turned to Lucius "Hide!"

Lucius took a mirror, and stood on top of a drawer and sprayed ice onto the mirror and it bounced back off onto Lucius, making him an ice sculpture!

Helen walked through the door, she looked around, was surprised to see that there was balloons and flowers, worried to see that nobody was there!

No matter what the law said, no matter if she was pregnant or not, she got ready to be attacked!

Bob came out of the door "Surprise!"

"Hiya!" Helen stretched her foot out and kicked Bob hard in the stomach, he landed flat on the floor with a loud thud!

Helen realized what she just did; she ran over to Bob and helped him up "Oh my god, I'm so sorry honey, I didn't realize it was you!"

Bob got up, clutching his stomach "It's okay," forgave Bob "You were just being cautious!"

Helen looked around "What's all this stuff for?"

Bob grabbed one of the bouquets of flowers and handed them to Helen "Congratulations!" said Bob "I'm so happy to be the father!"

Bob leaned down and kissed her stomach, where it was getting bigger. He wrapped his arms around Helen and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door!

"Who is it?" asked Helen

"The grim reaper!"

Just kidding…

"It's your mom!"

"Come in!"

Mrs. Truax walked through the door, stopped when she saw balloons, flowers, and Bob and Helen still wrapped up in each others arms.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Um, no," answered Bob "Helen has an announcement to make!"

"Well, what is it?"

Helen walked over to her mom "Mom," started Helen "I'm pregnant!"

Mrs. Truax eyes went wide "You are!" exclaimed Mrs. Truax "Well that's great!"

Helen and Bob both smiled, then Mrs. Truax whispered something in her ear "Just watch out for when the baby uses its power inside you!" whispered Mrs. Truax "Cause when I was pregnant with your brother, whoa, I had sonic blasts coming out of my ears!"

Helen and Bob, who apparently heard, laughed "Well mom," started Helen "I don't think that this baby will give us any trouble!"

"Oh really?" asked Mrs. Truax "With the way your powers are, I would doubt it!"

Helen and Bob made a nervous laugh. Mrs. Truax started walking out the door "Well, I wish I could stay, but can't, I've got pot roast in the oven!"

Mrs. Truax left and Bob and Helen were left all alone, then Helen noticed something very different "Something doesn't fit right in here."

Bob looked around "Whatever could it be?"

"I don't know," answered Helen, she picked up hammer from the table, for when Bob was fixing the table "It feels like something has been added!"

She walked over to the ice statue "You know what, I don't like this statue," said Helen "I think I'm just going to smash it!"

All of a sudden, the ice broke, and out came Lucius "DON'T DO THAT!"

Helen laughed "I knew you were there, I heard you guys talking before I walked in!"

"I knew that!"

"Sure you did!"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Helen laughed

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Was that funny, I personally like the grim reaper thing! LOL! So there you go, what some of you guys have been waiting for! Plus what Helen's brother's power is! Review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	20. Preparing For the Baby

A/N: I feel so happy, all the reviews that I'm getting! YAY! My birthday is coming up, so I might put up my next story early, and another update! So look out for it on March 9! Read please!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 20: Preparing for the baby

A few weeks later…

Helen and Bob were in the extra room in their house; Bob was putting up new windows for the baby, and Helen, who was getting bigger, was sitting, looking at a book of baby names.

"How about Karen?" asked Helen

"Too old fashioned." Answered Bob as he was trying to put a window in place

"Well, excuse me," said Helen "Have you thought of any names if it was to be a boy?"

"No, not really," answered Bob "I've been trying to fix up this room! Read off the list that you have."

"Okay," said Helen "well, I have Katherine, Kimberly, Mallory, Lindsay, Allison, Alexandra, Caitlyn, Megan, Rose, and Violet."

"Violet?" thought Bob "I like that, sounds different. What does it mean?"

"I means vain, influential, odd, loveable, elitist, and tempting."

"Okay, well then I really like that name anyway." Said Bob, all of a sudden, he didn't pay attention and he dropped the window pane and landed on his foot! He screamed bloody murder and started hopping around like a bunny!

Helen laughed hysterically as she watched her husband act like a total idiot "You've got to pay attention more, you're losing your Mr. Incredible vibe."

Bob gave her a glare "Yeah and you're not losing your Elastigirl vibe?"

Helen thought about it for a minute "Uh, nope!"

Bob got back to work.

Few more tries and few injuries later…

"I finally got it up!"

"That's great honey!"

"It is!"

Bob looked around and noticed that that was the only thing he got done that day "Oh man!"

"What?"

"This was the only thing I got done today!"

"That stinks!"

Helen looked down at a book and opened it, Bob looked at her in wonder "What is that honey?"

"Oh, my baby book!"

"Really?" asked Bob "Let me see!"

"Hold on a minute!"

She looked at the first page "Aw, I was a squishy little baby!"

Bob looked at her with wonder, before Helen could go to the next page; Bob took it from her "Hey!"

"Aw, you were so cute!"

Bob looked at the pictures that went all the way up to her fourth birthday.

"You looked so cute!"

"Thanks."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later that night Helen was in the bedroom, with a book that she planed to give to her child when he/she got older.

Helen took a picture of her and her father when she was about four; the picture had her with her dad reading to her, and placed it into the pockets in the book.

And to her surprise, all of a sudden, words came up at the bottom; it read 'Mommy and Grandpa'.

Helen's eyes went wide at what she just saw; she rubbed her eyes just to make sure that she was seeing what she saw _'Did the baby do that?' _ She asked herself

Helen walked out the door in a fast pace to Bob "Bob, something has just happened!"

"What?"

"I think the baby has developed powers!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at this!"

Bob looked at the album "Are you sure, because it looks like your handwriting."

Helen looked confused "What?"

"Yeah it looks like your handwriting, maybe you just need to lie down."

"Yeah, maybe I do."

Helen laid down on her bed and took one look at the picture and the words that mysteriously appeared _'This baby's messing with my mind!'_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Another sucky chapter, I know, the next chapter will be great, not great, EXELENT! Review please…

soccergurl1990

P.S: Don't forget to look out for the first chapter of my first story, out early, March 9!


	21. Newlyweds First Fight, It Has to Come So...

A/N: This is getting great, I love all the reviews I'm getting, thanks again! Well, here it is chapter 21!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 21: Newlyweds first fight, it has to come sometime

Helen was in the bedroom, looking at it, they had completed it yesterday. It was yellow with Winnie the pooh and tons of other fun baby stuff!

Bob walked in the door and shut it behind him; he leaned on the door and had a scared look on his face _'Aw, man how's she going to react? How am I going to tell her?' _

Helen turned around "Hey honey!"

She leaned up to him and gave him a kiss, she noticed that he was leaning against the door "What's wrong?"

"H… Helen…" started Bob nervously "We have to move."

"What? Why?"

"I was stupid and threw a table at the manager because he was treating a customer that spilled something on her, horrible."

Helen backed away from him "You what!"

"I'm sorry, don't get mad."

"Don't get mad! DON'T GET MAD!" yelled Helen "Oh, I'm supposed to all like 'Oh its okay honey, no harm done, I'm not mad, we can fix up another room in the less time we HAVE!'"

Bob now looked scared at the sudden outburst he had never heard from his wife "It's not my fault!" said Bob "What was I supposed to do, stand by and watch?"

"No, but you could've at least tried to prevent it in a 'powerless' manner!"

Bob was getting mad now "I said I was SORRY!"

"Sorry isn't good enough," said Helen "We have a child coming around, and you screw around like this!" yelled Helen "What the hell is the matter with you? THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU AND YOUR POWERS ANYMORE; IT'S ABOUT THE FAMILY YOU AND I WANTED!"

All of a sudden Helen's neck got longer as she said the sudden outburst. Bob had never seen so much rage come out of her before; he started walking out of the room when he heard Helen scream, he ran over to her "What's wrong?"

"I'm not supposed to be yelling like this." She said, she clutched her belly and sat down in a painful manner, she looked up at Bob, still mad at him "Get out of here!"

He started to walk out, and walk out the door of the house.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Please sir, just give us another chance."

"I can't, Bob."

"I promise it won't happen again, listen, we already have the room for the baby set up and Helen was pretty mad when I told her the news."

"I'm sorry Bob, but you know our rules are final."

"But sir, please, just give us one more chance, with this baby coming up and everything, we can't afford to change doctors, even with Helen's mom." Said Bob "Please sir, I'm begging you!"

Rick stood in place for a minute and thought about it, he sighed "Fine, one more, that's it, no more."

"WAHOO!" yelled Bob, he ran out of the room and back to the penthouse.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bob walked back inside the house, Helen was sitting at the dining room table eating, and she looked up at him and looked back down at the food she was eating.

Bob walked over to the table and sat down on the opposite side of her "I talked to Rick," said Bob, Helen just kept on eating, not saying anything "He said that we can have one more chance, so we're not moving."

Helen looked up at him "Really?"

"Yes really."

Helen smiled "Okay, just don't do it again."

Bob went over to Helen and hugged her "I promise."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: He promises? Wow, I know, he doesn't keep his promise, did you like the fight? Well, review please…

soccergurl1990


	22. A Powerful Baby

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! You're going to like this chapter!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 22: A Powerful Baby

A few days later, Helen got out of bed in the morning, and felt a pain that she had never felt before.

She walked into the kitchen where she saw Bob eating; she felt the pain again, but this time, it jerked her forward a little bit. Helen looked around in fright _'What's going on? Is it the baby?'_

"Morning honey."

"Morning."

Helen jerked forward where she almost lost her balance; Bob looked at her with concern "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know," answered Helen, she sat down at the table "I'm jerking forward on random occasions all of a sudden, and they hurt!"

"Is it the baby?"

"I don't know"

This time Helen jerked so much, a sharp pain went through her and she fell off her chair, luckily Bob caught her! She looked up at him as tears welled up in her eyes "How do I stop this Bob?"

"I don't know!"

Helen got back up on her chair "Maybe if I just eat." It was easier said than done, right when she swallowed it, she jerked again and her face landed in her plate.

"What kind of power tortures their mothers into insanity!" yelled Helen, she looked up at Bob, her face was covered with eggs.

"Come on honey; let's get you to the super doctor that takes care of supers that are pregnant."

"Where are we supposed to find a doctor like that?"

"I know where!"

Bob helped Helen up, but when she stood up everything looked like they had twins and they were swaying back and forth, she felt dizzy, and then everything went black!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Helen woke up, everything was still in twos but it came back into ones, she wasn't in her house anymore, it looked like… like a hospital!

She saw Bob on the other side of the room talking to somebody, "Bob?" Called Helen weakly

Bob looked over to Helen as he heard her call, he ran over to him and gave her a hug "Helen!" exclaimed Bob "Are you okay?"

"Confused," answered Helen "what Happened?"

"You passed out on the dining room floor." Answered Bob "You just stood up and collapsed!"

Just then, a man in a doctor suit walked over "You should be fine, we just need you to stay overnight, no problem."

"Thanks." Said Helen, confused "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Johnson," introduced the doctor "I work with pregnant supers that are having babies that have powers developed in their mothers womb."

"Oh." Said Helen weakly, still a little woozy "What did you find out?"

"Well, the baby is the first to have a power that we haven't seen in years!" said the doctor "Your baby has the power to create force fields."

"What is that?" asked Helen

"The baby can prevent anything from getting hurt, killed, or destroyed."

"Really?" asked Helen

"Yes." Answered the doctor

"Is there any way to prevent it from happening again?"

"The baby can't control it yet, it'll keep on happening every time it puts it hand up where it shows it's palms." Answered the doctor "That's why you jerk around, it'll go away soon, just lay down a lot for a week and you'll be fine, the baby will calm down, you've just been going through a lot of stress, that's all, the baby doesn't like it."

"Um, okay." Said Helen

"Just wait a minute," said the doctor, he ran his hand over Helen's stomach, like he was scanning it "by the way; you're going to have a baby girl."

Helen's eyes went wide "No way, really?"

"Yeah, according to how long you've been pregnant, it was time for you to get an ultrasound, but since you were a super, we did it the easier way. But since you have a regular doctor, you need to look normal and get an ultrasound anyway."

"Oh, okay." Helen said, she was wide awake now, since she heard what gender the baby was going to be!

The doctor smiled and walked out of the room.

Helen motioned Bob to come up on the bed with her; they wrapped each other in each others arms "Wow, a baby girl!"

"But I wanted a baby boy!" exclaimed Bob

Helen gave him a glare "Well what name did you think of if it was a boy"

"I don't know," answered Bob "I did look through the book though; there was one name in there that I did like though, Dashiell, long for Dash."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I like that name."

Bob kissed her and rubbed her stomach where it was getting bigger "So the name is settled, Violet, right?"

"Violet Michelle Parr."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: So now you know that it's a girl, even though you all know that it was a girl anyways, review please. Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	23. Welcome Violet

A/N: thankies for the reviews again!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 23: Welcome Violet

Four months later…

Helen was lying on her bed, just thinking, the baby was due any day now, they were ready, they had baby food, diapers, etc.

Bob walked in the door "Hey honey, how are you feeling?"

"Doing better." She sat up and looked at Bob

Bob went over and touched her stomach "It's almost here!"

"I know!"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good thing you know how to change diapers, because I'm not touching that thing!"

"You so are!"

"No I'm not, you're the mother!"

Helen playfully smacked Bob, Bob looked shocked "I was joking!"

"I know, but this one's for Violet!"

Helen stopped her hand in midair and her eyes went wide

Bob looked at her with concern "What is it?"

"The water just broke!"

Bob's eyes went wide "We've got to get you to the hospital!"

"Oh my god, I'm going into labor!"

"Just sit here, let me grab all the stuff, lets see, video camera, uh, extra clothes, wash cloth, bath things, extra tape!"

"HURRY BOB!"

"I'm coming!" Bob said, he helped Helen into the car and they were on their way to the hospital!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When they got there, people were running around getting Helen all situated.

By the time they go there, Helen was already in pain from being in labor "OH MY GOD, I FEEL LIKE I'M DYING!"

"Come on, push!"

Helen pushed as hard as she could, she screamed bloody murder as she tried, seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours, she still was in labor.

"I can see the head!"

"Here we go, push as hard as you can!"

By this time Bob mentioned something that he shouldn't have said "Oh, my arm is stiff!"

Helen gave him a death glare "I'm, in the biggest pain freaking pain of my life right now and you say your arm hurts!"

"Uh-oh."

Helen screamed as she pushed the baby out and that was it, the baby was out!

They cleaned the baby up and gave it to Helen "Hey there Violet!"

"She looks just like you." Said Bob

"You think so?"

"Yeah"

Helen turned back to Violet "See that man right there, that's your daddy and I'm your mommy!"

The baby just looked at them, soon Bob got to hold him "Wow, we got a big one here!" said Bob jokingly, he started talking to Violet "You're just as beautiful as your mommy, looks like I'm going to have to be a protective father and keep all the boys away with a stick!"

Helen and Bob laughed, soon she was taken away, and soon after, Helen fell fast asleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A year later…

"Say daddy"

"Say mommy"

A year had passed by; Violet had gotten big, started walking at twelve months, and grown black hair, which Helen didn't like very much, considering that it reminded her of her brother.

Bob and Helen were trying to get Violet to say her first word, Bob of corse, daddy and Helen, mommy.

Violet looked at both of them with concern of what they were trying to say to them, she had heard the word many of times "Dad-dy, daddy." Violet had said her first word, with the consideration of a spit shower.

Bob looked like she had said the best thing the world "She said daddy!"

Helen crossed her arms "Lucky you."

"Bye-bye!"

Helen and Bob looked at each other "Did she just say bye-bye?"

They looked down, but only to find clothes sitting upright!

"VIOLET!" exclaimed Bob and Helen

They looked around frantically, in search for their all of a sudden missing daughter!

When they looked at the playpen again, this time they saw Violet's body come back with the clothes, like she turned invisible.

Helen ran to her and wrapped her in her arms; Bob was the first to say something "You gave us quite a scare Vi!"

Violet smiled at him, giggled and clapped her hand in enjoyment; as if she thought what she did was funny.

Helen put her back down in her playpen "Does she have invisibility powers too?"

"I guess!"

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Well, she can't control her powers yet, so, I guess we have to live with it, until she can control it."

Bob smiled as she looked toward his daughter, Helen followed him. Violet looked up at them while she was playing with her stuffed animals, and went back to what she was doing. While singing in her very own unique language.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: The end of the flashback… next chapter will be the last and it's off to my new story! I think the new story will be worked on alone, not like I thought it would be! Review please. Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	24. Back To the Present

A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews! Wow, over 100 reviews! I expected this story to beat my other story (Which has 42 by the way, that was the top one before now) but not this far!

**_Person Who Cares: _**You'll see, just read, but it takes place when Violet is thirty-four, Dash is thirty and Jack-Jack is twenty-one

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 24: Back to the present

Helen and Bob ended, Helen yawned "Time for bed."

"Hey, why wasn't I in the story?" asked Dash

"Because you weren't born yet twerp!"

"Okay that's enough get to bed you two!" barked Helen

Bob and Helen followed them and they walked into their bedroom.

Helen was the first to say something "Have we changed a lot or what?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, after hearing that story and living it, it made me realize that we weren't as close as we used to be," said Helen

"You think so?"

"Yeah, we've had our ups and downs many of times." Said Helen "A lot"

"Yeah," agreed Bob, he climbed into bed with her "But, we got through it."

"I know, but it's just so different after what happened with Syndrome, I feel like I'm coming back to my old self again."

"Me too"

"You know how close we've been to almost divorcing?"

"Don't remind me!"

Helen wrapped her arms up into Bob "But I still love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," answered Bob "you know I still love you right?"

"Yeah"

Bob gave Helen a kiss and they both fell asleep.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: I know, a sucky ending, I'm sorry; somehow I always have sucky endings, check all my other story endings! It's just that I really have nothing to say at the end. But the rest was good, right? Review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990

P.S: Don't forget to check out my other story, out now!


End file.
